He's Scared, She's Scared On The Ski Slopes
by RussM
Summary: The gang are called in to investigate a monster that is attacking skiers and walkers at a mountain resort.  With few and contradictory clues even Velma finds the case baffling, but there again she has other things on her mind.
1. Chapter 1

Velma looked round into the back of the Mystery Machine at the quivering lumps under some blankets.

"Come on you two chickens it was only snowballs that hit the Mystery Machine" to the right of her Shaggy laughed

"Yeah, I made faces at some kids playing in the snow when we stopped at the lights and they threw some snowballs at us. I knew what was coming so _I_ wasn't scared" he said proud of himself. Velma and Shaggy tried to stifle their giggles as Daphne peeked out from under one of the blankets.

"That's easy for you to say, you weren't asleep when the snowballs hit"

"Reah, reeping" said Scooby peaking our from under the other blanket.

"Well it's time you two woke up we're nearly at the hotel" said Fred turning the van into road leading up to the hotel.

Velma looked out of the window as they entered the car park "Oh no" she whispered and sank back in the seat and glumly folded her arms.

"What's wrong?" asked Daphne peaking over the front seat.

"I recognise that car in the car park. It's Gibby's"

They had barely stepped out of the van when Gibby, carrying a snowboard, appeared next to Velma. She almost jumped out of her skin and quickly moved away as quickly as she could.

"I'm here on a snowboarding course, impressive huh Velma? I'm just getting cooler by the minute. You'd better get in line for a piece of the Gibster quick Velma. Form an orderly queue behind Velma ladies!" said Gibby posing with his snowboard. The gang just stared at him in silence and a few people standing nearby walked away, Gibby continued more awkwardly. "So what are you all doing here?"

"We're here to investigate a monster that is attacking visitors in the area." said Fred, Gibby nodded thoughtfully.

"I hear it is especially going after attractive and beautiful women but don't worry Velma, I'm here to protect you" he oozed.

"Oh joy" muttered Velma trying to hide behind Shaggy and Daphne

Shaggy put his arm around Velma and lead her away "Don't let him get to you Velms, me and Scooby will keep an eye out for you."

"Thanks Shag, but I think I can handle Gibby by myself" Velma paused, that had sounded harsher than she had intended and could tell from Shaggy's suddenly tense posture that he'd taken it the way it had sounded "Sorry Shag, that sounded so wrong. I do appreciate the offer and if he gets too much I'll come get you" she paused and sighed "I just need to learn to be less polite with him and simply tell him to go away." Shaggy relaxed and pulled her closer.

"Daph can give you tips of getting rid of annoying men. I've seen her in action, it's impressive, but like way scary"

"I can imagine" replied Velma "come on let's check-in"

"What's this?" asked Daphne; stopping to pick up a piece of paper on the floor in front of her "it's a flyer for a nearby resort called 'Indoor Hawaii – all heat, all the time'"

"Why come to a snowy mountain just to stay in doors and keep warm?" asked Fred

"Rakes rence ro re" shivered Scooby

Just as they entered the hotel lobby Velma stopped in her tracks "Jinkies, I left my laptop charger in the van, back in a moment." she went to head out again when Shaggy stopped her

"Like, let me, just in case Gibby is still hanging around"

"Shaggy! Thank you, that's so thoughtful of you" replied Velma almost jumping up and down with joy. Her eyes followed him as he went out of the door "that was so nice of him" she whispered to Daphne.

Having retrieved the charger Shaggy headed back as he approached the hotel he saw a group of people huddled together around a van having some form of meeting. A few were holding placards with slogans like 'Save the Yeti', 'Hand's off Big-Foot' and 'MInd your own business.' Underneath the M were the letters 'ystery' and underneath the I was 'ncorporated'. Shaggy didn't pay them much heed until he was a few yards away from the hotel when he suddenly found his way barred by them.

"We know what you are up to, you're in the pay of those nuclear people, they want to build a nuclear waste storage site here" said one pointing their finger at him while they spoke

"Why here? Don't they need to be put somewhere deserted?" he replied unsure of what was happening "like, there are loads of people here"

"They've been all over the mountains, they want to build it in a mine, so its kept secret." interrupted one

"You've been hired to discredit big-foot so they can just wreck this place. They're going to build bombs here, neutron bombs!"

"Mixed messages man, mixed messages. First it's a waste site, then a bomb factory, what's next, a snack factory?" said Shaggy trying to joke his way out of the situation.

The biggest of group walked up to Shaggy and pushed him over, he leant down and clinched their fist in front of Shaggy's face "Just beat it you lanky freak or..." they paused at the sound of knuckles being cracked. They turned to see a stern looking Fred, his arms folded, Daphne was slowly stroking a strip of black material

"Oh look, this cloth is black, just like all of my belts"

The group turned back to Shaggy to find Velma standing where he had been lying. Shaggy was standing behind her with Scooby at his side. Velma reached up and pulled down the person who had threatened Shaggy till they were face-to-face "Or what?" She growled.

"Marvin Morley! I told you lot to get lost you're not wanted here." A tall gangly man strode up to the group. The group with placards mumbled some insults under their breath and drifted away. The one named Morley remained where he was, unable to free himself from Velma's vice-like grip

"Just making the point" said Velma as she suddenly let go, the sudden loss of her grip caused him to go tumbling backwards.

"My apologies to you all, I'm..." their face broke into a huge smile of recognition.

"Shamus Lane, crypto-zoologist and environmental campaigner" said Velma smiling in return

"Velma! I heard rumours you were coming, it's so good to see you again." he said as he and Velma embraced each other.

"Like, you two know each other?" asked Shaggy, surprised to find there was someone taller and ganglier than he.

"Only via Velma's parents, we all went hunting for lake monsters once and Velma joined us during her spring break"

"Ah yes, no monsters but 3 new species of cave worm and we extended the range of the rare lava-bellied newt. Good times."

"Indeed, and that area is now a protected habitat thanks to you and your parents"

"So what's with those people with the banners?" asked Fred, Shamus sighed and shook his head.

"They used to be part of the group working to keep this area safe for wildlife. They were kicked out for being violent towards anyone who didn't agree with their way of doing things, especially towards other members of the campaign."

"Keep wildlife safe from what?" asked Daphne

"No one is quite sure what is going on up in the mountains, there are only rumours. Some say there will be a secret storage site, some a bomb-factory others that it is something more sinister in the mines – a biological warfare plant. We just don't want the area ruined."

"Well I don't either" replied Velma "but people are being attacked by some sort of creature. I guess you're here part for the campaign and part because of big-foot"

"Got it in one Velma, discovering big-foot would even top finding those cave-worms" replied Shamus

"The authorities called us as we specialise in these sorts of cases. We'll find out one way or the other if this creature is real. But it's never our intention to harm anything." said Daphne

"I know, you proved that with the coral creature off the Great Barrier Reef. I hope you get to the bottom of this. Whatever it was attacked two of our group last week, one was so frightened they headed straight home. Please be careful Velma."

"I will, time for us to check-in, see you later Shamus"

"You too Velma." They parted company, when he was a short way away Shamus turned round and called out to Velma.

"Don't forget to check out the hotel hot-tubs – they use volcanically heated spring water, really good for the skin and the environment."

"Well gang we've got a suite, individual bedrooms and a lounge so we can work in private."

"Nice one Fred" replied Shaggy "just like old times"

"Yeah but this time no cleaning rota" laughed Fred "let's get settled in. We've had a long day so I suggest we investigate just how great the hotels pool is."

"Then the restaurant please, I'm getting hungry after all that excitement" interrupted Velma giving Shaggy a sideward's glance.

"You're truly a woman after my own heart Velma" said Shaggy grinning at her, Velma blushed slightly.

"Really? Jinkies" she whispered becoming lost in her thoughts requiring Daphne to guide a preoccupied Velma up to their suite.

After the gang had settled in and unpacked they all headed for the pool to ease away the aches and pains of the drive.

"There's a game of water volleyball going on, let's join in" said Fred "You up for this Velms? Daph?"

"No thanks, I'm a bit too small to play water volleyball with you guys don't you think?" replied Velma looking at Shaggy "I'll relax while you do all the hard work and join you for a swim afterwards."

"I'll join Velma, I like the idea of you two doing the hard work and us watching." smiled Daphne

_Especially the watching_ thought Velma. Unknown to Velma Shaggy had similar thoughts, he was trying not to stare too obviously at Velma, she was wearing a white one-piece swimming costume with cut-away panels at the side. The image of Velma consumed his thoughts, she was simply stunning. Velma was one of his oldest and closest friends, probably second only to Scooby Doo but recently it was becoming clear to him that he was thinking of her as more than just a friend. He had his suspicions that Velma was eyeing him up as well. The prospect that Velma might be after him was both terrifying and exciting.

"OK then, see you both later" said Fred heading to the pool "Shaggy?"

"What, like I'm with you man" said Shaggy walking to the pool but looking over his shoulder at Velma as she walked to the chair. Velma looked over her shoulder and smiled at him causing Shaggy to fall into the pool.

Velma was lying on a steamer chair by the pool her mind fully occupied; for once it was not with clues, a mystery or science, but with Shaggy. About a year ago, after a particularly difficult case he'd taken up gymnastics again to improve his monster escaping skills, this coupled with his usual high-protein diet had had quite and effect on his physique. And despite her protestations to the contrary Daphne could tell it was also having quite an effect on Velma. Shaggy looked at Velma and waved, she immediately became flustered and gave a shy little wave in return before hiding behind her book, only daring to peek out when she thought the coast was clear.

When the game was all about over Daphne got up and went to Velma "They're just about finished; time to go for a swim with the boys!"

"Huh? Oh right." went Velma, before she could react Daphne had dragged Velma off the chair. They walked towards the side of the pool where Daphne 'accidentally' bumped into Velma causing her to fall into the pool next to Shaggy. Velma surfaced, coughing and spluttering, Shaggy immediately reached out and held her against himself to steady her, the sensation of her body moving against his was enough to cause her mind to cease up completely.

"Like, you OK Velms?" and gave her a slight, shy smile as he brushed some hair from her face. Shaggy kept hold, not wanting to loose the feeling of their bodies in contact.

"Fine" came the abrupt reply "just, fine"

After their swim they began to get ready to head to their rooms to get changed for dinner, Fred and Daphne collected their things but Velma was standing motionless by the side of the pool, staring with her eyes wide open; oblivious to the world around her.

"You still in there Velms? Anybody home?" whispered Daphne waving her hand in front of her face. It was clear that Velma wasn't at home but from the goofy little grin on her face she was clearly enjoying wherever she was at that moment.

"Is Velma alright Daph?" whispered Fred coming up behind Daphne. Daphne looked in the direction Velma was looking and saw Shaggy was using one of the showers next to the pool. Shaggy turned his back to them, Daphne could see Velma's pupils dilate, he bent over to pick up something from the floor, they dilated even further. He stood up and stretched, Daphne got ready to catch Velma; her pupils now open as far as they could go.

"She's too busy staring at Shaggy, our resident He-Man. She'll be back on plant Earth once her brain re-boots" she whispered to Fred. He gave her an amused look 'he-man' and Shaggy were not words that usually went together.

Shaggy walked up the gang, mustered all of his courage then spoke "Hey Velms do you want to come to the hotel's gym with me after dinner and try their skiing machine? Sounds like fun and much warmer than real snow, plus it's next to the snack machines."

Velma slowly nodded like she was under some kind of trance but made no attempt to move.

"Or not" said Daphne gently nudging Velma to get her moving in Shaggy's direction.

"Still trying to get those two together?" asked Fred when Shaggy and Velma were out of sight

"Why not? There's a lot going on between them at the moment, I know from Scooby that they've both been spending a lot of time at each others apartments. You must have noticed it!"

Fred grinned "Yeah, if I need to find Shaggy, I just call Velma's. And his place is not as Shaggy-like as his old room at HQ was."

"See? They are so close and I think they are staring to realise it too. This is sooo exciting" replied Daphne thrilled at the prospect of playing matchmaker.

"You're right Daph" said Fred as he put his arm around her waist and lead her off to their rooms.

"They'll get together then in 6 months or so they'll get engaged and a year later they'll get married and I'll be Maid of Honour..."

"Just don't over do it."

It was late in the evening, Shaggy put down the room service menu, turned off the TV and stretched out on his bed "quiz time Scoob, like what's the softest, warmest and most wonderful thing to hold?"

"Ruper reat rall rand reese rubmarine randwich?"

"Even better than that, even better..." sighed Shaggy, Scooby did a double take, what could be better than that?

"Rhat rhen?" _Quiche perhaps?_

"Velma."

"Relma?"

"I mean Scooby have you held, I mean actually held Velma"

"Ronly rhen rightened. Rhe's rood ro rold rhen"

"True, but not like that, I mean just held. No monsters, no ghosts just holding her in your arms."

"Rhy rold rhe rhen?" asked Scooby raising an eyebrow

"It just makes me feel so good Scoob, man _she_ feels so good" he replied sitting up and hugging his pillow gently rocking it back and forth "hey this pillow-slip is orange, man I wish this was Velma."

Scooby pondered this for a few seconds then pursed his lips and made loud wet kissing noises

"Scooby!" yelled Shaggy and threw the pillow at him, Scooby retaliated and soon they were locked in a pillow fight. Eventually they both grew tired and declared each other the winner. After a few celebratory Scooby Snacks both fell asleep, Shaggy in his bed and Scooby likewise on the couch. Shaggy's snores echoed round the room, Scooby opened an eye, slipped of the couch and silently left the room. He went down the hall and quietly pawed at Daphne's door. The door opened and Scooby went inside.

"What did you find out?" asked Daphne kneeling down to speak quietly in his ear.

"Raggy rikes Relama lots, re roves rust rolding rer reven rhen rhere rare _ro ronsters_" said Scooby placing his paw on her arm for emphasis at then end. Daphne suppressed a giggle, no monsters, that was all she needed to know.

"Good boy Scooby, we know Velma is super keen on Shaggy so what do we do next?"

_Don't ask me I'm not a human_ thought Scooby _but some Scooby snacks might help me think _and he began to look in the direction of a near-by box hoping that Daphne would pick up the hint.

"Phase two. Get them together, alone."

_Anything! Just as long as it involves me being alone with those Scooby Snacks in the near future._


	2. Hitting The Slopes

After breakfast the gang headed for a meeting with the resort owners in the management suite. The receptionist waved them through into a large meeting room where they were met by two women. One, wearing a casual business suite, she was a similar size and build to Velma but without the glasses and with waist length jet-black hair. The other was more Daphne's stature and was wearing a park-rangers uniform. The one in the business suite stepped forward and began to sake hands with the gang.

"Welcome Mystery Inc. we're so glad you could come. I'm Sally Whittington, the resort manager and this is Vicky Soames of the parks service. My lead ski-instructor, Si Edwards, will be along shortly, he's seen actually seen the creature a couple of days ago when it jumped some of Shamus Lane's folk."  
"We heard about that when we bumped into him." said Velma

"You know him?"

"I worked with Shamus last spring when I went on a field trip with my parents." replied Velma

"Did he recommend the hot-tubs to you?" said Vicky with a smile

"Yes he did" chuckled Velma

"That's Shamus, if he not up to his neck in snow, ice, mud and who-knows what else he's in a hot-tub." laughed Vicky.

"He used 3 sleeping bags when he was on my parent's boat. He loves his creature comforts" smiled Velma, Vicky nodded in agreement. While this was going on Sally took a quick call on her cell-phone.

"Si will be here in a couple of minutes, shall we get some coffee and sit down and get things moving?"

They all sat round a meeting table and Vicky spread out a map of the area.

"Can you tell us what's been happening and where?" asked Fred

"The attacks are happening mostly around these two mountains, they're the heart of this resort. That's were those atomic scientists and geologists have been looking around." said Sally gesturing to areas on the map

"So are they building a waste facility?" asked Velma

"No, it's nothing like that, they did explain it to me but in way too much detail I'm not a physicist, but I do remember that it had to be built deep in the mountain as it needed to be shielded. They were doing some test trilling and some seismic surveys for a while. The attacks started just after that." said Sally

"Like what if they disturbed something" said Shaggy

"Well this is supposed to be big-foot territory but no one believes those stories" said Vicky

"Like, we believe" quivered Shaggy and Scooby

"Don't worry Shaggy, I'll protect you" replied Velma gently squeezing his knee "and you too Scooby" Velma scratched behind Scooby's ears.

At this point the door opened and in walked a slender middle-aged man, he shook hands with the gang and sat down at the table.

"Morning everyone I'm Si Edwards. Sorry I'm a bit late, had to get a couple of snowboarders out of a tree"

"The monster?" asked Sally

"No, they just tried a stunt that they weren't ready for and all ended up half way up a tree. So you want to hear about this creature? It looks like your typical yeti or big-foot, very tall, broad shoulders, strong with mottled grey fur."

"What happened to the people it attacked?" asked Daphne

"They were thrown off a cliff but so far no-one has been seriously hurt as they landed in soft snow but it's only a matter of time. Especially as we've had reports near the old logging area and the geothermal plant down by the other resort, the snow isn't as deep down there." said Si

"That's the 'Indoor Hawaii' resort?" asked Daphne

"Yes, we share the geothermal plant. There's not much competition between us as we deal with very different clients, though they have done some leafleting up here since the attacks started. I don't think it's the owner, he's off sick recovering from surgery; they've a new marketing manager who's a bit too keen. I'm sure we'll get it sorted out soon enough."

"Well thanks for that. OK gang time to get down to business" said Fred.

"Well before you go here are your ski-passes, access all areas but only ski what you know you can do. All the runs are clearly marked on these maps as are all the paths." said Si passing over passes and maps to them,

"One last thing kids, be aware that there are wolves in this area so be careful, especially if you go in the deep woods. Here are some hand-held flares that you can use to frighten then off." said Vicky passing Fred a box of flares.

Following their meeting the gang were getting ready to start investigating the case in hand. Daphne had gone into Velma's room to find out what was taking her so long and was sitting down watching Velma trying to get changed. "This ski suit doesn't fit any more, I'm sure if fit me last year" muttered Velma struggling with the suit "wardrobe malfunction, give us a hand here Daph."

"Let me help" said Daphne getting out of the chair and walking over. After a few seconds "Ah solved the problem, this is your sisters"

Velma deposited the ski suit back in her suitcase and sat dejectedly back on the bed "Bother! I was so looking forward to skiiii..." she didn't get to finish her sentence as Daphne took her by the arm and propelled out of the door

"Daphne Blake to the rescue, there's a ski shop across the street"

"Shaggy! Help! Daphne's taking me clothes shopping!"

At the sound of the commotion Shaggy looked out of the door of his room "What's up girls?"

"Velma needs a new ski-suit" said Daphne as she went past, before he could reply Velma grabbed hold of him and dragged him along, the extra weight had no effect on Daphne speed.

"I'm doomed Shag she's in full shopping mode" whispered Velma but stopped speaking when Shaggy put his arm round her,

"Don't worry Velms, I'll try to protect you" he said puffing out his chest "No pink or purple shall get past me! Well unless Daph raises her eyebrows then you're on your own."

Velma chucked quietly at that, it was a brave person who stood up to Daphne when she did that whilst she was shopping. As they walked Velma moved closer to Shaggy, she was sure she was blushing slightly. Daphne turned round to see what was happening and continued with a slight smile on her face. As they approached the busy hotel lobby Velma considered asking Shaggy to let go but changed her mind when she saw Gibby entering the hotel and decided to put her arm round Shaggy's waist. Gibby scowled at the sight of Shaggy and Velma holding each other as they walked past each other. Daphne lead them out of the lobby and into the ski shop. Taking advantage of Velma and Shaggy's distracted state she decided to guide Velma's choice of clothes and quickly went to the racks and began to rearrange the items.

"Ooohhhh Velma, come look at this" she said holding out a deep orange-red coloured outfit.

"Are you sure this will keep me warm?" said Velma feeling the thinness of the ski-suit, the nearby sales assistant nodded approvingly at Daphne's choice and stepped forward.

"Yes Miss, it's a new high-tech fabric designed to be less bulky than that previous ski-suits. It's breathable, waterproof and wind proof, plus if you wear some of these layers under it then you'll be toasty all day long" the assistant gestured towards what were, in Velma's eyes, some equally insubstantial undergarments.

A while later Velma came out of the dressing room "It's a bit figure hugging" she said uncertainly.

"It looks good on you and the colour suits you" replied Daphne discretely hiding some more ski-suits "plus it's the only thing they have in your size so it will have to do"

"You said the same when we brought my new swimming suit" muttered Velma to herself "at least this doesn't have cut-out panels."

They had just checked out when Shaggy approached them and tentatively handed a small bag to Velma

"Hey Velms I, I got you a present, some ski goggles designed to hold your prescription frames."

"Thanks Shaggy that's really thoughtful of you" Shaggy found her smile almost dazzling.

"Well let's get Fred and Scooby then hit the slopes" said Daphne

Velma could feel Shaggy's gaze on her back as she walked with Daphne to the chair-lift

"I think Shaggy's staring at me" whispered Velma

"You think, or hope?" said Daphne conspiratorially

"Well yes, but it feels so, so unusual?" said Velma "I'm not a walking bit of meat".

"Then why do you waggle your hips like that whenever you walk in front of him" smiled Daphne raising her eyebrow knowingly as they settled in the char lift

"Did I? I do?" said Velma in surprise

"Yes, and in that ski suit you _really_ got his attention. In any case, how is him checking you out any different from _you_ just staring at him in the pool?"

"I was reading mostly. I, I just glanced up a few time to see how he was doing" said Velma weakly

"You were reading the same 3 pages for nearly an hour and what about when he was having a shower, you were barely able to stand. Let face it Velms, ever since he's taken up gymnastics again you've hardly been able to take your eyes off him."

"Well, he does look a lot, err, chunkier now" said Velma quietly, she continued even quieter as if she was confessing a terrible secret "he just makes my insides go all... squirmy, and, and I like that a lot."

"So that's why you've been acting really strange around him lately."

Velma looked panicked at the revelation "I just can't think of anything to say, my brain just freezes up. I think he's starting to get interested in me but that then makes me even more flustered. Daph any suggestion on what I should do?"

Daphne leaned over "Don't worry, I'm sure you're pushing against an open door with Shaggy" then began to whisper in Velma's ear, her eyes opened wide as she listened.

"I'll _try_ Daph"

Once at the top the gang began to ski to places where the attacks had been reported so they could begin to look for clues. A couple of hours after they had arrived Fred took a call on his cell-phone "Gang, the monster just struck, about half a mile to the west of us"

"Let's get going then" said Daphne and the group began to move off.

"Shaggy? Scooby?" said Velma patiently. Both stopped and cringed slightly.

"Yes?"

"You're heading east"

"Are we? Well anyone can make a mistake" he laughed nervously

"Reah, reciprocal rearing rerror, reasy ristake."

"Scooby" whispered Daphne discreetly waving a couple of Scooby Snacks "Phase two, remember"

"Roh roy" said Scooby and he headed over to Daphne and began to follow her and Fred, Shaggy and Velma stood alone and stared uncomfortably at each other for a few seconds

"Emmm." said Velma

"Like, emm going my way Velma?" he said nervously playing with his fingers

"Oh Shaggy anywhere." replied Velma going all coy. The two set off, a couple of seconds later Velma spoke.

"Oh Shaggy?"

"Like, yeah Velma"

"You're going east again" she tried to sound stern but Shaggy could sense the amusement and affection in her voice and expression and he just had to follow.

They arrived at the scene and Fred went to question the witness "What happened Mrs...?"

"Koln, Mrs Koln. My husband and his sister were picked up and thrown off the cliff by that horrible monster thing. It just appeared out of the trees, grabbed them then threw them off the edge over there, between those branches in the ground by the edge of the cliff."

"Are they OK?"

"Yes, just shaken up I think, their on their way to the clinic to have a check-up. They landed in a pile of soft snow which cushioned their fall. As soon as they OK we're going to that Indoor Hawaii place, where it's safe."

"Hmmmm, into a pile of snow just like the others, once is a co-incidence but this has happened to all of them" mused Velma "Fred, we need to check out where they landed"

"Mrs Koln can you show us exactly where this happened?" Daphne asked as she took out one fo the maps Si had given them. Once they knew where to go the gang began to ski off to get to the bottom off the cliff. As they did so a large shape moved through the trees to intercept them.


	3. Targeting Error?

The gang were slowly skiing along a wooded path which headed down to the bottom of the cliff near to where they wanted to go. Shaggy began to look around. He was sure he had heard something.

"Like I think we're being followed" whispered Shaggy

"Oh come on Shag. It's just your imagination" replied Daphne

"Shaggy has a good sense of danger. I think we should be on our guard if Shaggy is concerned about something" replied Velma defensively. Both Shaggy and Daphne raised an eyebrow

"Like, thanks Velma" whispered Shaggy

"That's, that's alright Shag, what you say is important to me" _jinkies did I just say that out loud?_

"Wow, emmm…" Shaggy tried, but failed, to reply, too taken aback by what Velma had just said to think of anything. But before he could rally for another attempt…

_...snap…_

The sound of a twig breaking nearby caused them all to stop in their tracks their eyes darting from shadow to shadow. Velma froze as she felt a waft of hot air on her neck; she could sense the presence of a large creature near her.

"Shaggy... it's behind me" she spoke in a petrified whispered taking hold of his arm with both hands. Shaggy knew terror when he heard it and he could tell that Velma wasn't acting.

Shaggy moved Velma in front of him so he was between her and whatever it was that had spooked her, he then wondered why he had just done that. He looked down to see a positively radiant Velma gazing up at him and then he knew why. Velma tentatively reached up to his face. Both looked into each others eyes Velma appeared to be about to say something... a huge big-foot-like creature bust through the trees.

"No time you two. Run!" shouted Fred "I mean ski for you lives!"

The gang split up and skied in various directions trying to get away from the creature but not loose contact with each other in the process. First it followed Fred then Daphne but finally it settled on Velma as she was the slowest skier of the group. The monster was now rapidly gaining on her, she could hear its footfalls get closer and closer, she looked back to confirm her worst fears then looked forward again and saw too late that she was about to ski into some low-hanging branches.

"I can't see!" shouted Velma as she was hit in the face by the foliage, the dislodged snow temporarily blinding her and causing her to loose her balance, fall over and loose a ski. The monster was rapidly catching up with her. Velma struggled to free her other ski still slightly disorientated by the fall.

Daphne skied in front of the creature and waved her arms "Here, over here… ooof" the monster knocked her to one side sending her flying through the air.

"Daphne!" shouted Fred

"Like here monster coo-eeee" shouted Shaggy skiing towards Velma and waving his arms "Over here" all to no avail. Just as Velma looked up the monster lunged for her, she became immobilised by fear as its outstretched hands filled her field of vision. It was just about to take hold of her when it was hit in the face by a snowball.

"FIRE!" shouted Fred. The rest of the gang advanced on the monster throwing snowballs as fast and hard as they could. Velma joined in and made a fighting retreat towards the gang under the protection of a continuous barrage of snowballs.

Finally, when Velma had reached the gang, the monster roared in frustration and left.

"Wow, thanks guys" said Velma as she dusted herself down then dashed over and hugged Daphne "are you OK Daphne? That was so brave of you."

"Yeah, just a bit winded, glad we scared it off I didn't fancy being thrown off a cliff." replied Daphne

When they were sure that the monster had gone Fred spoke up "OK gang, let's split up and look around for clues"

"I say that Velms stays right here while the rest of us look around" said Shaggy pointing to where Velma was standing

"Why's that Shag?" asked Velma walking up to him and placing her hand on his arm

"Well, em, like that way, you'll be, err safer as you, well we'll all be around you and I can look at you better, I mean look for clues better knowing that you're safe" Shaggy looked everywhere but at Velma, he tried to explain his reasoning carefully but the way Velma was looking at him caused all the words to come out jumbled, then there was something else... "Is it me or is it getting warm here?"

The rest of the gang spread out and looked around for clues whilst Velma stayed where she was and thought. From the conversations between her friends Velma could tell that aside from a few footprints there was little else to be found. Velma held her chin in her hand, tapping her index finger against her lips "Why did it ignore Daph? Gibby said the creature was mostly targeting beautiful women" she pondered aloud.

The conversation suddenly died as Fred and Daphne tried to think of the best reply so in the silence they heard Shaggy whisper to Scooby

"Well if I was the monster I'd have gone straight for Velma too Scoob. Man she's just so hot in that tight ski-suit."

Though Velma looked like she had just received an electric shock and her face slowly reddened she did exchange a small smile with Daphne who gave her a thumbs-up, Fred gave an awkward cough to stop himself from laughing out loud.

"Certainly much hotter than Daphne looks in hers" Shaggy said to himself just before he bent down to adjust his boots so the sudden volley of snowballs sailed unnoticed past his head. He walked back to the group, stared at the scene before him then walked up to Fred.

"Fred, why is Velma putting snow down Daphne's back and shouting stuff about revenge being a dish best served cold?"

"That's one mystery I'm not getting involved in. Perhaps we should go before they ask us to pick sides" he replied, Shaggy and Scooby both nodded in agreement.


	4. Meeting of Mounds

Fred looked at the mound where the latest victims of the monster had landed "That's a mound of snow alright, very moundy indeed, not as wavy as the other mounds round here."

"That's this case cracked then" said Velma dryly, then paused and looked clinically at the scene in front of her "actually Fred has a point, it is very moundy, too moundy in fact. Freddie?"

"I'm on it Velms" and Fred began to examine around the mound.

"What just happened then?" asked Daphne

"Beats me, they're speaking Frelma again" replied Shaggy "their secret Fred-Velma clue language"

While Fred was examining the mound and others nearby Velma appeared to be collecting small amounts of snow from the surrounding area and the mound itself, carefully placing them on some black card. Having collected what she wanted Velma crouched down in the snow and began to examine them using a hand-lens.

"Raggy, rhat's Relma rooing?"

"Dunno Scoob, do you want me to find out?"

"Res rease"

"I was afraid of that" muttered Shaggy as he headed over to Velma. Daphne discretely threw Scooby a few Scooby Snacks.

Shaggy took a deep breath "Like, like, like what are you looking at Velma?" Shaggy finally managed to get out.

"I'm using this lens to look at the snowflakes collected from the pile and from the surrounding area"

Shaggy knelt down next to Velma "Can I see?"

"Sure" and Velma passed him the black card and the hand lens "Now the flakes on the left are those I've collected from the surrounding area, those on the right are from the mound the people landed on"

"It's all blurry" he complained trying to look through the lens

"No, no Shag, you use the lens like this" Velma placed her hand over his and helped move the lens into position. Somehow Shaggy got their fingers entwined and gave a nervous chuckle. Velma put her hand on his back and she lent into him. Despite her flustered state Velma managed to get one coherent sentence to tumble out of her mouth.

"What do you see when you compare the snowflakes on the left and right side of the card?" Shaggy studied the snowflakes, _just say what you see_ he reminded himself, this was his big chance to impress Velma.

"Well, like those on the left are all different, and those on the right are all different. But, but they are different kinds of different from each other" Shaggy just wanted the ground to swallow him up, _what a load of meaningless babble_. His thoughts were stopped as Velma almost squeezed the breath out of him.

"That was brilliant Shaggy, my thoughts exactly" she whispered, reaching up and gently caressing his face. Shaggy could feel her hand shaking slightly and reached up and held it against his face. He needed something to hold onto otherwise he was sure he would fall over. Velma struggled to remember what she had to do next, that was it – breathe, her insides were no longer squirmy; they were writhing.

_Way to go Velma; no mercy!_ Daphne silently cheered as she observed Velma putting the moves on Shaggy just like she'd suggested.

"This, this is the wrong kind of snow" said Velma struggling to get some volume in her voice "It doesn't match the snow we find elsewhere around here. Anything Fred?"

"Possibly a tyre tread but that could have come from one of the rescue vehicles, there's sure is the room for a vehicle to get down here and the mound shape does look different from all the others."

"So something is wrong with the mound?" asked Daphne

"It's suspicious to be sure" said Velma "Daph where is the closest cliff like this to where we were attacked?" Daphne consulted the pocket guidebook of the area.

"About two miles that way, why?"

"Well if my hunch is right we should see a similar mound beneath there, waiting for me"

Daphne guided the gang towards the destination when they were half way there Fred held up his hand for silence

"Shhh do you hear something?"

They all paused and listened; there was a faint sound of shouts and unintelligible conversation. Gradually the sound got louder and louder.

"Rhree reople" whispered Scooby

"Oh no" whispered Velma, immediately going and hiding behind Shaggy.

"Yaaaaah!" three people on snowboards came careering down the path, bumping into each other and the occasional tree.

"Look out!" shouted one of the figures before all three stopped by piling into each other and landing in a heap a few feet away from the gang.

"Gnarley!" said the first

"Tubular!" said the second

"Hello Velma" said Gibby lifting up his head, Velma gave a little groan.

The three figures pulled themselves up and dusted themselves down then Gibby walked forward and introduced his friends.

"These are my amigos Vork and Bug, we're all on the same snowboarding course and we're the most radial..."

"Radical" whispered Bug

"That's it radical" corrected Gibby "We're the most radical crew in the class! Did you hear about the monster being around here?"

"Hear about it, we were jumped by it, that monster nearly got Velma" said Fred

"See Velma, I told you it was going after beautiful women. We were having a lesson when we got word of the monster."

"Yeah, the instructor was like totally shouting for everyone to keep together and we all boarded down to the bottom of the mountain" said Vork "Gibbo, Bug and me were like the first ones to go, as we were like leading the way, but we're now the last ones back as we were, like, the bravest."

"Or the most useless" muttered Velma under her breath, folding her arms as she spoke.

"Velma!" whispered Daphne, Scooby tried to hide a chuckle.

"We'd best be off team, the instructor will be waiting" said Vork

"Let's go amigos. Glad you got away safely Velma, see you back at the hotel" said Gibby. And as they arrive, the trio set off, approximately in the direction of the hotel, yelling, shouting and bumping into things as they went.

Velma put her hands on her hips and looked at the three receding figures "There goes living proof that one branch of humanity evolved from bananas rather than apes like the rest of us"

"I know you don't like him but that's nasty. I'm surprised you didn't ask for that monster to..."

"As much as I can't stand Gibby, even I wouldn't want to see him hurt by that monster" interrupted Velma "Let's keep going, we're nearly there."

They soon arrived below cliff identified by Daphne, there in a similar position to the others was one of Fred's moundy-mounds.

"Jeepers Fred I see what you mean, it's almost identical to the other one" said Daphne

"Soft un-compacted snow, just like before" said Velma pressing her hand into the mound. Velma paused as a vision of her being thrown off the cliff embedded itself in her thoughts.

"Like you OK Velma?"said Shaggy coming up behind her and resting his hands on her arms.

"Just had a... bad mental picture" shivered Velma, Shaggy gently rubbed her arms then reached into his pocket.

"Here, this should take your mind off things" he reached round and produced a bar of chocolate. taking advantage to slip his other arm round her waist.

"Thank's Shaggy, you've already taken my mind off things" and without thinking took some of the chocolate and popped it into her mouth.

"Shaggy?" she asked a few seconds later

"Yes Velms"

"What flavour is that chocolate bar?"

"Bacon"

"That figures" she paused then took another chunk. She tilted her head back and smiled "well it still is chocolate after all"

Meanwhile Daphne, Fred and Scooby were looking around the mound.

"Check over there Scoob" asked Fred pointing to a patch of snow where there were some parallel mark.

Scooby sniffed around the area and nodded "rasoline"

"I thought so. Velma, guys, we've found something" said Fred. The gang converged to where Fred was, Scooby padded off towards Shaggy, Velma and bacon flavoured chocolate.

"Look gang, four sets of tyre tracks. One is truck size, the other is much smaller, it looks like something has been towed."

"We need check the resort's snow making machines when we get back and have it make some snow to see what the snow flakes look like" said Velma – –

"Lets check up top, there may be some more clues there" said Daphne

"Good idea Daph" replied Fred. As he, Daphne and Velma got ready to get to the cliff above

Shaggy and Scooby threw themselves in the mound and began making snow angels, Shaggy motioned to Velma to join them and a few seconds later she found herself with them.

"Why are we doing this guys?" she asked _more importantly why am I doing this?_

"So we can see where the mound is when we get up top"  
"Rand rits run" added Scooby

"That's so true Scooby" giggled Velma, she managed to reach out and catch hold of Shaggy's hand

"Excellent idea Shaggy" she whispered. Velma lay back in the snow and sighed. She knew this was unprofessional and childish, but for some reason she just didn't care. She fought the urge to run through the woods with Shaggy, or even worse, start dancing with him. She felt all giggly and bit light-headed, this was certainly not her usual frame of mind when on a case. But the face that they were on a case gave it all an extra frisson of excitement and danger. It was just like Daphne had said it would be, it certainly was deliciously distracting.

Fred came up behind Daphne and wrapped his arms round her waist "Emmm Daph, we have stuff to do so why is Velma..."

"She's a lost cause Fred" Daphne smiled resting back into him "she's so lost I'm happy to say"

Finally they all reached the cliff directly above where they had been a short while ago. It was a small clearing next to the cliff with the path they arrived by and three others leading away from it. Shaggy refused to let Velma get anywhere near the edge just in case it brought back her bad mental picture.

"Look at this" said Daphne "there are some leaves and branches put in the snow at the cliff edge"

"A bit like soccer goalposts" said Fred "Mrs Koln pointed to something similar, I wonder.." He walked up to the edge of the cliff midway between the branches and looked down. He was directly above the mound, it would be easy for anyone strong enough to throw someone off and to guarantee that they hit the mound. He looked around and found a old log, it was a similar size to Velma. "Velma, can you close your eyes for a few seconds?"

"Why?"

"Just do it please" Velma complied and closed here eyes. She heard Fred grunt slightly, then a few seconds later he gave a much louder grunt, there was silence then a quiet wumph as something landed on the ground.

"You can look now Velms, those twigs are markers to show where you need to stand" he said

"The police have photos of the cliff sites from the other cases, we need to check those to see if this pattern is repeated" said Velma "Let's look around for more clues but I'm staying away from the edge of the cliff"

They all split up and looked around, Daphne checked along the cliff edge, Fred took one path, Velma another and Shaggy and Scooby another. A short way down their path Scooby stopped and began to sniff around a thorny bush.

"What you found Scoob?"

"Raggy, rinky rur"

"Stinky fur?" he said reaching out and picking up the tufts of fur from the thorns "great find, this is real wildlife tracking stuff. Hmmm let me see, Velma would examine this to see if it is real or fake, then try and work out what animal it came from." Shaggy examined the fur closely while Scooby sniffed around some more.

Velma removed her ski-goggles and rubbed her eyes. These goggles that Shaggy had got here were so much better than putting regular goggles over her glasses but they still made her eyes uncomfortable after a while. From the broken twigs either side of the path something large had passed this way but it was hard to determine when. She decided to go and get Shaggy and Scooby, perhaps Scooby could pick-up a scent. Before she knew what was happening she was hoisted off her feet, spun round and found her self staring face-to-face with big-foot. her feet dangling far off the ground. It exhaled in her face, it's breath was rank and reminded Velma of rotten meat. Big-foot held her right up to its face, she was so close that even without her glasses she could see every detail of its face. Velma stared into its eyes, the creature let out a long loud roar directly into her face, she then did something she rarely did; she fainted. The creature roared in triumph and sprinted off, part way down the path the goggles dropped from Velma's hand and landed in the middle of the path.

Everyone froze when they heard a roar from Velma's direction. At the second louder roar they all converged on Velma's location. Fred got there first and caught sight of a big-foot carrying a limp Velma down the path. Fred turned round to see Daphne running up the path with Shaggy and Scooby not far behind.

"It's got Velma! It went that way!" shouted Fred pointing down the path.

"Daph! Cliffs, moundy-mounds, map, Velma!" yelled Shaggy running up behind Daphne, frantically waving his arms around.

"Calm down Shag, what are you saying?"

"Where will it..." Shaggy paused, horrified by what he was about to say "throw, Velma, off."

"Daphne's had went to her mouth "Jeepers Shag, I know what you are saying now" Daphne looked at the map "given the direction it was going in there are three possible locations" she pointed at her map "This one is the closest. Let's get going!" As they ran along the path Daphne whispered to Shaggy "Don't worry Shag, all the others were fine, a bit shaken up, but were fine in the end"

"Up ahead, Velma's goggles!" said Shaggy, he stopped to pick them up "not damaged, it looks like she just dropped them."

"Good find Shag, we're still on the right path so let's keep moving" said Fred.

(A/N Bacon flavoured chocolate does exist and no I haven't tried it)


	5. The Three Amigos

Velma came round to the sound of voices around her.

"Like is she ok? She must gave fallen off that cliff"

"I think that monster threw her off like the others. Velma, Velma can you hear me?"

"Man I've called the hotel like you asked Gibbo and they've told her friends"

"Nnnnn" Velma opened her eyes, she could make out some blurred faces but that was all "Gibby? Bug? Vork? Is, is that you... I can't see; where are my goggles?" Velma began to pat unsteadily around the ground for her goggles "they were holding my glasses, they were a present from Shaggy" Gibby harrumphed derisively at the mention of Shaggy's name,

"Like no goggles here Dudette, we looked around but no can find-o" said Bug

"I, I can't see without my glasses" said Velma as she tried to get up. Velma looked around; every direction was white with the odd splodge of colour here or there; every direction looked the same. Velma realised that there was no way she could get back to the hotel by herself. She took a breath to speak but Gibby spoke first.

"Bug you go on ahead and try to meet up with the rest of her group, Vork you go a few feet ahead and keep an eye out for any obstructions and Velma you hold onto me and we'll get you to the hotel as quickly as we can"

"Thanks Gibby, I really appreciate the help." _Jinkies, he's helping me. He actually appears friendly for once._

"No problem Velma, I know what it's like to loose ones glasses. We need to get you back in the warm quickly. Bug, call the hotel and get a doctor there, Velma will need to be checked out in case she's been hurt"

_Double jinkies, either I'm concussed or Gibby has changed. I hope it's the latter._

Gibby carefully guided Velma along the path. Velma was impressed that Gibby wasn't trying to grab hold of her; rather he kept a gentle but steady hold on her arm, only holding her closely when they were navigating a slippery area.

"What happened to you Velma?" asked Gibby, his voice full of concern.

"We were looking for clues, I took off my goggles to rub my eyes and before I knew it I was grabbed from behind, after that I don't remember"

"You don't remember?"

"I fainted" said Velma feeling ashamed

"If you are going to faint, then that was as good a time as ever. Can't have nightmares if you don't know what happened."

"Good point Gibby, I hadn't thought of it like that."

_I think this warrants a zoinks._

Velma was relieved when she heard the voices of the gang a short way away. She's been more disturbed by Gibby's behaviour that she had expected, plus she was feeling quite guilty about the comments she had made earlier regarding Gibby and his friends. A rapidly moving purple blob approached and hugged her

"Velma are you OK?" said Daphne

"I think so; I came round and found myself in one of those mounds. Gibby, Bug and Vork were they and they helped me get this far. Seriously I don't know what I would have done without them."

"We've asked for a doctor to be at the hotel when you get there so we can make sure Velma is OK" said Gibby.

"Here you go Velms" said Shaggy placing her goggles in her hands, Velma quickly put them on.

"You found them. Thanks Shaggy" said Velma stroking one of his arms.

"Gibby, guys, great job you three" said Fred shaking each one of them by the hand, this was followed by Shaggy and Daphne thanking and congratulating the trio. Then came Velma's turn and she embraced Bug, Vork and finally Gibby "Thanks Gibby, you really came through for me there. That was really thoughtful and caring of you."

Gibby gave a wry smile "Well I said I'd protect you but I didn't think I'd actually have to rescue you."

"Well I'm glad you did. I'd best be getting back to the hotel before the doctor leaves" she said

The two groups parted company and the gang headed back the hotel. On the way back everyone noticed that Velma was unusually quiet and withdrawn.

"What's wrong Velma? Is it something to do with Gibby?" asked Fred

Velma sighed "After all the nasty things I said about him and his friends they really came through for me. If they hadn't found me I'd have just wandered round not knowing where I was."

"Like, you must have known we'd be looking for you?" asked Shaggy

"Oh yes, but I didn't know where I was, I could have been carried for miles, it could even have been a different day..."

"Shhh Velma, it's all OK now, you'll soon be back in the warm" said Daphne trying to stop Velma focussing on the bad 'could have beens.'

"You're right Daph. Still I do feel bad, I was so wrong about Gibby."

"People change Velma" replied Shaggy gently rubbing her back "Perhaps he's over that infatuation he had earlier. You never know snowboarding may have given him a new outlook on life."

"That would be nice. When we first met it was enjoyable working with him until his infatuation got the better of him. You're right Shaggy, I guess I underestimated him, I sure appreciate the help he gave."

They all let out a collective sigh of relief when they entered the hotel. Velma went to the front desk to arrange an appointment with the doctor and was handed a letter.

"Rhat's rat?" asked Scooby as Velma read it's contents on the way to their suite.

"It's a flyer from Indoor Hawaii offering 50% off to anyone who has recently been thrown off a cliff"

"Talk about targeted marketing" said Fred ducking as Daphne tried to give him a clip round the ear.

"Tell me about it" said Velma, her eyes widening at the thought.

Fred, Shaggy and Scooby sat in the lounge waiting for the doctor to finish checking Velma over. They leant forward expectantly as the door to her room opened and the doctor, Velma and Daphne left.

"Well aside from some bruising round her lower back she's fine. I prescribe a hot bath followed by an early night. Regular pain-killers should suffice for the discomfort but call me if you start feeling unwell."

"Thanks doc" said Velma as the doctor left. When he was gone Velma walked into the lounge and slumped into the couch, picked up the room service menu and began to absent-mindedly stroke Scooby's head. After a few minutes she was beginning to nod-off to sleep when there was a great commotion from the car-park

_1…2…3…ExtremeIdiot!_

Even through the double glazing of their windows the gang could hear the shouts from below. Everyone bar Scooby and Velma went to look out of the window. Down in the car park were a couple of mobile homes and a TV van. People, all wearing similar clothing, were running around leaping into each other and someone dressed up as big-foot was throwing people into near-by bushes, this was being filmed by a couple of people with professional TV cameras.

"It's Extreme Idiot TV" said Fred shaking his head

"No way, let me see" said Velma rushing to the window and pushing the others aside "Fantastic! I must get their autographs."

"Like, you watch Extreme Idiot?" asked Shaggy

"Guilty pleasure" said Velma looking quite sheepish, to Shaggy adorably so. Finally he heard the words he'd been longing to hear "Now I'm awake can we get room service? I'm hungry."

While they were eating their evening meal they reviewed the evidence they had so far and planned their next move.

"Well those mounds are suspicious, their man-made for sure. But who's making them?" said Fred.

"I agree we'll see if Si can run up one of their snow making machines as we can check the snowflakes. Aside from me two other people were attacked, both near the mine" said Velma " I'd like to visit that mine and I think we should do some background checks on that Indoor Hawaii."

"Like, no more spooky disused mines, I'm sure the doctor said that you shouldn't visit those places" said Shaggy

"Reah ro rore rooky rines" protested Scooby

"It's not a disused spooky mine Shag, it's still a working mine, a gold mine to be precise. There are some leaflets in the hotel information pack about the mine it's not big but is quite historic. The gold mined there is used for special things like the fillings of every Vice-President since 1903."

"If it keeps us away from those Extreme Idiot idiots and their TV cameras I'm all for the mine. Honestly Velma you of all people watching that silly show" said Daphne locking gazes with Velma. Velma smiled and sat forward to argue with Daphne but stopped in pain.

"Ahhh my back, my back hurts" she said holding onto her back with both hands.

"Let me massage your back" said Fred "I've not long finished my sports massage course"

"OK Fred, if it's fine by Daph" said Velma slowly sitting back her face a mask of pain.

"Go right ahead, Fred's quite good. I'm going to have a shower so I'll be back in a short while" and with that Daphne left the room.

Fred helped Velma lay face down on the couch then knelt next to her.

"Alright Velma, where does it hurt? Here?" Fred gently pressed part of her back

"No"

"Here?"

"Bit sore but not really that bad."

"Here?"

"No"

"Here?"  
"YES!"

Fred began to work on Velma's back and slowly her protests slowed as her back began to feel better.

"Looks like your muscles had a bit of a spasm Velma, feeling better?" said Fred

"Yes, much better thanks Fred" she replied in a sleepy voice and closed her eyes. Fred quietly indicated Shaggy to come over "my hands are a bit tired, can you take over for me" he whispered "I'll show you what to do"

Before he could react Scooby had lead Shaggy over to kneel next to Velma, Shaggy's hands began to follow Fred's whispered instructions. Velma was brought out of her warm and fuzzy feeling when she noticed that the hands massaging her felt different. Rather than the sure and practised motion of before the touch was now tentative, even nervous. She opened an eye to see what was going on and went rigid when she realised Shaggy was doing the massaging rather than Fred. She turned her head so that she faced the back of the couch, like Shaggy her face resembled a tomato. Under Fred's occasional direction Shaggy soon got the hang of things and Velma relaxed again as Shaggy became more confident in what he was doing. A short while later Daphne came in and stopped in her tracks at the sight.

"How did you..." she whispered to Fred

"Are we good or what?" said Fred sharing a wink with Scooby, both tried to hide their laughter when Daphne snorted then sat down to sulk.


	6. Hiho, hiho, it's off to scream we go

Velma awoke to find herself lying in her hotel bed; sunlight was beginning to come in through the window. She patted around for her glasses and found them on the night-stand where she usually placed them. She sat up, yawned then stretched and was a bit surprised to find that she was still wearing yesterdays clothes, then realised that she must have fallen asleep while Shaggy was massaging her. Velma stretched again _Fred sure knows what he was doing, my back feels so good _ she thought, she then smiled as she remembered Shaggy massaging her _ Fred sure knew what he was doing there as well, bet Daphne was put-out. _ Shaggy didn't know what he was doing but it was so enjoyable when she had got over the shock.

Velma got out of bed and began to get her things ready for the day when there was a knock on the door. She checked through the spy-hole in the door and saw Shaggy on the other side so opened the door and motioned for him to come in.

"I just wanted to see if you were OK and if you were coming down for breakfast" he said playing with his fingers.

"Yes, yes and thank you" replied Velma

"What for?"

"For my massage, it was very relaxing, and enjoyable" Velma made furtive eye contact with Shaggy at the end.

Shaggy smiled "Man that's a relief; I enjoyed it as well once I got used to it. Like, at first I thought I might hurt your back, I'd never forgive myself if I'd hurt you"

"Shag, you did a very good job, I'm not made of glass you know" smiled Velma

"I know but you're..." Shaggy paused and looked embarrassed, Velma moved as close to him as possible and took his hand "what Shag?"

He looked up at her and grinned, feeling like a fool "well you are precious to me"

"Oh Shaggy you are precious to me too" she rested her head on his chest; he mustered all his courage then bent down and kissed the top of her head.

After breakfast Velma decided to go and prepare the things they needed for their visit to the mine. Having come second in the croissant eating contest at breakfast she decided she needed some exercise. After sorting out her own safety equipment Velma was busy in the back of the Mystery Machine collecting the items for the other member of the gang as detailed in her 'mine (working/no gas) exploration' kit-list when she was started by a thump on the side of the van. She turned to see what had made the noise.

"Jinkies, what was..." the door to the Mystery Machine were flung open and Velma was dragged out before she could react and found her self face-to-face with Marvin Morley

"We told you lot to beat it. Leave big-foot and this area alone. Karl?" he growled.

A second figure pushed her back against the van "Your lanky friend ain't here so we'll have to teach you a lesson instead, a painful one" the next second both Karl and Marvin were both clutching their shins in pain.

"Like a 'being kicked in the shin with a steel toe=cap boot is painful' kind of lesson" smiled Velma

"Hey Velma! What's going on?" a voice from behind them caused them all to pause. Velma looked as she saw Gibby walking towards them carrying his snowboard. As he figure approached Marvin and Karl Velma hobbled away.

"Thanks Gibby" smiled Velma, Gibby looked confused.

"Really! For what? Oh that lot."

"Yes, so you're doing some more snowboarding?" He stood a little too close to her for her liking but aside from that he did nothing else untoward.

"Yeah, I'm really getting into this, what are you all up to today?"

"We're going to check out the gold mine."

"Hmmm, I've was up there yesterday and I saw those two hanging around. Off to the goldmine then hmmmm, bring us back a few pounds of gold if you can" they both shared a laugh "well I need to be going, have fun and stay safe Velma" and with that Gibby walked off. Velma was too shocked to do anything but stare after him, he turned around and waved and she waved back.

"What wrong Velma?" said Fred as the gang approached.

"Gibby, Gibby was _nice_ to me"

"Well, I hope he keeps it up. Fred has spoken to Sally and she's called ahead to say that we're on our way. It sounds like they've had some trouble up there and they don't like surprise visitors" said Daphne as they all boarded the van.

The gang arrived at the mine to find the car-park empty and the area deserted. They got out and looked around, scattered around the perimeter were an assortment of evergreen shrubs, bushes and bot much else. Aside from car-park there were a few single story buildings all of which looked like they had been locked up and a hole in the side of the mountain big enough to drive the Mystery Machine through.

"Where is everyone? Is this place worked all the time or just when they need the gold" asked Fred

"Don't know, the leaflet didn't say" replied Velma.

"There are some lights in the mine. Perhaps someone is in there" said Daphne

They slowly approached the mine entrance, they were almost inside when they were confronted by a man pointing a shotgun at them.

"Who are you?"

"We, we're Mystery Inc, Sally Whittington called ahead that we were coming" said Fred trying to look at the man, not the gun.

To their relief the man put the gun down "Oh yeah, sorry about that, there's been those protesters messing about here, claim jumpers and worse"

"W-worse?" said Shaggy

"Yeah some workers say there's been a big-hairy monster up here attacking things. That's why most of the place is boarded up. They've moved the work into town. The miners only come up here when they have too then work like crazy."

"Is that the same creature that has been throwing people off cliffs?" asked Fred

"I reckon so, the description is the same. You kids seen it?"

"More than seen it" muttered Velma as the rest of the gang nodded.

"Well I've not seen it. If you kids can come in and sign yourselves in I've got to go into town and collect some supplies. Welcome to Able Mines by the way." The man led them inside to a small office just inside the entrance where they signed the visitors-book. The man put on a leather jacket and motorcycle helmet and headed off to a parked motorcycle near the mouth of the tunnel "be back in an hour or so"

"Better get started then" said Daphne as they watched the man ride away.

"OK gang come and get it! One hard-hat, LED head torch, emergency whistle, high-visibility jacket, safety footwear, note book and pencil per person" The gang crowded round Velma as she get ready to hand out the equipment she just taken out from the Mystery Machine

"One for you, one for you ..." she went around and handed out 5 sets of equipment to 5 pairs of waiting hands. Shaggy nearly dropped his when Velma gently stroked his hand when she handed the equipment over to him. She paused when she came to a sixth pair of hands, these were huge with leathery palms and all covered in mottled-grey fur.

"Sorry I've run out, I must miss-counted... uh-oh" said Velma as she realised what was standing in front of her just as the first faint growl was heard by all. Before she could react Velma was picked up by Shaggy and carried along as the gang ran into the mine with the creature hot on their heels.

They ran inside the mine and headed down the first side tunnel they found hoping that the creature was too big to fit through. A few hundred yards down they came across a series of small side tunnels so split up to hide down them. Shaggy and Scooby headed down one only to find that their tunnel was only a few feet deep and found themselves to be backed in a corner; looking around for something to disguise them Scooby noticed something on the ground and picked it up and both of them tried to hide behind it. Velma looked around from where she was hiding to see Shaggy and Scooby trying to hide behind a clipboard. She left her hiding place and ran over to them, grabbed both of them and pulled them to where she had been hiding. They all froze, not daring to breathe as the creature walked past. It seemed to be sniffing around for them but soon left they way it has came. Velma took out a small mirror and used it to look down the tunnel, she could see the creature walk along the tunnel and finally exit the mine. They all gave a sigh and leant against each other.

"I said I'd look after you two" she whispered helping them up.

The gang emerged from their hiding places then congregated together in the centre of the tunnel.

"What's that you're holding Shag" asked Fred

"Oh like it's a clipboard we found on the ground" he replied

"Can I see?" said Velma she took the clipboard and looked at the attached paper "Hmmm notepaper from Lawrence Livermore National Laboratory"

"See it is just science, nothing sinister here" said Daphne

"Emm Lawrence Livermore do a lot of nuclear weapons R&D Daph. Those protesters could still be correct" Velma passed the clipboard to Fred

"Well they also do very boring doodles; look at all those squiggly lines and arrows" said Fred as he flicked through the pages and held out one page for all to see. Velma snatched the clipboard, stared at it for a few seconds then almost jumped for joy.

"They're not doodles, these are Feynman diagrams! What a clue this is, do you realise what this means?" she looked expectantly at the rest of the gang.

"Emmm" went Fred

"Errr" when Daphne

"Like ahhh no" said Shaggy

"Ro" said Scooby

"OK, it means that we can work out what they are thinking about. I just need to study the diagrams a bit and brush up on my quantum mechanics" said Velma calming down a bit. Daphne looked over her shoulder as she flicked through the pages. They were just wall-to-wall equations and diagrams.

"If you get stuck you can always give your graduate advisor a call" suggested Daphne.

"I might fax some pages to him, this is very specialized work and I've got other things to be getting on with" she sighed when Daphne nodded in the direction of Shaggy and gave her a wink.

The gang walked further into the mine and found nothing out of the ordinary. The deeper parts of the mine had rail tracks laid on the ground. Aside from that the only other thing were a couple of apparently disused tunnels, they were not boarded up, but appeared neglected though there was some sign of activity as the rails were clean.

"Let's check in those older workings, there might be something down there. Time to split-up, there are two tunnels" said Fred

"I'll go with you Freddie and Velma can go with Shaggy and Scooby" said Daphne taking Fred's arm.

Velma took out a box of Scooby Snacks and lead Shaggy and Scooby down one path.

"Well it looks like Velma has those two well under control" said Fred  
"D'ya think?" giggled Daphne as she and Fred walked down the other tunnel. All of a sudden Daphne turned round

"What wrong Daph?"

"I, I thought I heard something moving behind us"

"Well whatever it was it's gone now. Perhaps it was a rat"

"Ewwww Freddie" Fred and Daphne squeezed past a row of mine carts. Fred took Daphne's hand and pressed on went down into a long tunnel.

"Well it just looks like a place where they put the mine carts" said Velma

"Yeah the track gets all rusty back down here. There's just a bit of a slope down here then some buffers at the bottom and just this old cart at the top" said Shaggy

"Looks like it's some kind of storage area. Lets get Fred and Daphne and go down and have a look" said Velma looking down the slope to a large space the size of several houses. Various bits of machinery were scattered around the space.

"It's dark down there" said Shaggy

"Rand riot, too riot" agreed Scooby

"And empty" said Velma putting her arms around them and leading them out of the tunnel.

They stopped when they found their way blocked by a large shape hunched on the ground. Shaggy and Scooby hid behind Velma as they slowly approached. When they were a few feet way it unfolded itself and towered above them, it roared and a second later they all screamed for help. Shaggy and Velma clung onto each other, Scooby had the presence of mind to blow his emergency whistle.

Fred and Daphne froze at the sound and looked at each other.

"Something's wrong Fred, that was all three of them shouting... That was an emergency whistle, they're in trouble!" Fred and Daphne headed back as fast as they could.

Velma picked up Shaggy and Scooby and ran to where the mine cart was. She dumped them in the cart and began to push it towards the slope.

"We'll loose it below" yelled Velma

"Rope rhead!" yelled Scooby

"Velma grab on!" Shaggy held out his hands, Velma chanced a glance behind her, the creature was only a few feet away now. She wasn't looking here she was going and fell just as the cart reached the slope.

"Velma!"

"Relma!"

Shaggy's hand shot out but missed her hand by a fraction of an inch. The cart began to accelerate down the slope and the last that Shaggy and Scooby saw was Velma turn over and try to fight off the creature. They heard Velma calling for them to jump off, she started to shout something again but was cut-off mid-word.

Shaggy looked down at the car and realsed why Velma had called out for them to jump.

"Zoinks! No breaks, jump Scoob!"

Shaggy and Scooby jumped from the accelerating cart and tumbled down the slope. A few seconds later the cart crashed through the buffers and stopped in a tangled metal a few feet later. The pair lay on the ground stunned Scooby managed to blow his emergency whistle one more time before collapsing on the floor next to Shaggy.

"Another whistle, this is bad" said Daphne as they approached the mine carts near then beginning of their tunnel. The next second Fred pushed Daphne against the mine wall as a mine cart came hurtling past. They looked round to see big-foot push a line of carts in their direction. They could see Velma slumped on floor next to its feet. Fred and Daphne flattened themselves against the wall as the carts rumbled past. When they looked up again neither Velma or the monster were in sight. They ran out and saw the big-foot, carrying Velma over its shoulder, near the tunnel entrance.

"You help Shag and Scoob and I'll see where it's going" shouted Fred. Daphne dashed down to see what had happened to Shaggy and Scooby while Fred gave chase. He reached the tunnel entrance, there was no sign of big-foot but he could see where it had gone by the disturbed and broken undergrowth. He was tempted to give chase but was halted by repeated blasts of an emergency whistle.

Fred rushed down the tunnel to find Scooby resting against the tunnel wall and Daphne helping Shaggy to sit-up

"Like, it got Velma" muttered Shaggy

"Don't worry Shag, I know which way it went" said Fred.

Fred and Daphne helped Shaggy and Scooby along the tunnel while they found their feet. Shaggy was looking at the ground, instinctively searching for Velma's glasses when he noticed something else

"Like what's this?" he said as he reached down and picked up some grey threads on the found "More fur Scoob, but this is not stinky"

"Not stinky?" asked Fred

"Yeah, just before it got Velma the first time we found some fur like this and it was real smelly"

When they reached the entrance the guard they had met earlier had just returned

"Kids, I've just been told that that creature had grabbed one of you" he said running towards them.

"Yes, do you know which way it went?" yelled Shaggy

"Some kid on a snowboard said it was that way" said the guard and they pointed in a direction that was opposite to that Fred had said the creature had gone. The gang ran out of the mine. The guard walked a long then paused "or did he say that way" pointing in the opposite direction he had just pointed, he then began to run "Hey kids, wait up!"


	7. Deep Freeze

"Shaggy?" murmured Velma as she began to stir. Something cold went down her neck causing her to wake-up with a start.

"Jinkies! What? Where am I?" she looked around, all she could see was earth, she looked up, about 6 foot above her was a hole through which she could see the clear blue sky. She was in a pit about 6 foot deep and about 4 foot in diameter. She looked at herself, her jacket was missing, her hands were bound together in front of her and it felt like her ankles were tied together. She went to get up but couldn't her ankles and wrists were joined by a short length of rope. "No, no, no" she cried, beginning to panic fearing that she was about to be buried alive. Deciding not to wait around to find out she immediately set to work freeing herself. _At least struggling to free myself is keeping me warm_ thought Velma. With a bit of effort she found a knot and _bingo! Daphne would be proud_ she thought as the ropes came free. She found that she had been bound with a continuous piece of climbing rope _odd, when did big-foots go climbing? _But guessed that odd bits of rope wouldn't be too hard to come by in a place where there were mountains and mountaineers.

Inspired by the thought of mountaineers Velma began to climb out of the pit. As the sides of the pit were loose she used a chimney climbing technique. This worked well until near the top when she lost her footing and had to jump down; the motion disturbed a lot of snow which fell down on top of her. Velma got up and brushed off the snow as quickly as she could but was unable to prevent her clothes getting wet so began to run on the spot to try to warm herself up while she thought of another way out. After a while she had managed to partially dry out her clothes and paused to catch her breath. While she was resting she through she could hear some movement, it sounded like some one skiing.

"Hello? Is anyone there? I need some help!" she shouted. She fumbled in her pocket and found her emergency whistle and blew it three times as loud as she could.

Gibby's head appeared over the hole

"Velma! What on earth are you doing down there?"

"Gibby? Big foot got me again."

"Oh no, did you faint again?"

"Emmm I think so"

"Well at least you managed to get yourself free. That rope looks long enough to reach up here throw it up to me I'll keep hold and you can climb up"

"OK, is my jacket anywhere nearby? It's missing."

"No I can't see it, but it's sunny and there's no wind. It's not too far from the mine so we'll head there."

"Good, I got covered in snow when I tried to climb out and my clothes are still damp."

Gibby frowned slightly and muttered something which sounded like 'should have waited then.'

Velma threw up the rope and Gibby held on as she climbed out. Velma looked around and could see the mine in the far distance, the sky was clear and the sun was shining. The ground around the pit was covered in tracks; Velma tried to kneel down to examine them but was stopped by Gibby

"No time Velma, you need to get somewhere warm. Your van should still be at the mine, if not my car is there"

"You're right Gibby, I can always come back later"

"Come on Velma, let's get moving. It should take us about half an hour if we keep up a nice fast pace"

About 5 minutes into the journey clouds began to cover the sky, a few minutes later the sky was obscured and the temperature began to fall rapidly. Gibby unzipped his jacket and covered Velma up as much as he could and she folded her arms to try to keep herself warm.

"This isn't good Gibby" Velma took out her whistle and again blew it 3 times.

"What are you doing?" asked Gibby "Someone will hear"

"I want someone to hear. Three whistles are a distress call" Velma waited about a minute then repeated the whistle blasts. As they walked she kept up the pattern of whistling though as time went on she found she couldn't blow as hard as had earlier.

The wind picked up and it started to snow. As they pressed on Gibby could feel Velma begin to shiver and her pace slow.

"Getting cold Gibby, my clothes are damp, I'm freezing." her body ached with cold and she began to loose focus

"Come on Velma, keep going"

"Gibby I'm sleepy, that's an early symptom of hypothermia"

"Hold onto me then"

"Tired, my hands are going numb"

"Come on, stick with me Velma. Walk faster." Gibby tried to get Velma to move quicker to warm herself up; they were only a mile or so from shelter now. Velma could sense Gibby was beginning to panic and guessed that he was beginning to get cold as well "This shouldn't have happened, the weather looked good" he kept muttering. He took the whistle from Velma and began to the same patters of whistle blasts that Velma had been doing. _At least the wind is blowing from behind_ she thought. They walked on for a few more minutes but their progress slowed to a crawl. Velma felt her limbs become increasingly heavy; all she wanted to do was sleep. She knew this was a bad sign as did Gibby, but he didn't seem to realise just how serious it was. He tried to force the pace, intellectually Velma understood what he was trying to do but her body didn't want to respond any more.

"Velma!"

"Over there! Quick!"

Before Velma knew what was happening she was wrapped up in a warm coat which reached down to her knees, her head was covered and her hands were hidden in warm sleeves. Shaggy and Scooby wrapped themselves around her to add extra warmth.

"Mmmmm" went Velma, finally feeling something other than cold.

Velma was now wrapped up in Shaggy's jacket; Daphne zipped it all the way up and pulled the drawstring around the hood so that all you could see were her glasses. Fred and Daphne handed Shaggy their scarves to keep him as warm as possible and they walked in front of Shaggy and Velma to try to block the wind, Scooby took up the rear so no-one would get left behind. As they walked along Daphne could hear Velma breathing in deeply, trying to get as much warm air inside her as possible.

"Your glasses are fogging up Velma" said Fred looking over his shoulder to see how things were.

"Uh-hu" was the only reply he got; she was still breathing deeply but more regularly now if she wasn't warming up at least she had stopped getting cold. That Velma couldn't really see much didn't matter as Shaggy and Gibby were either side of her to guide her along.

"Velma? You OK in there?" Daphne looked at Velma and soon worked out that she was completely spaced out, her eyes glazed over. The combined effect of the sudden heat and the scent from Shaggy's jacket was overwhelming. Daphne understood completely, Fred's sweaters could have a similar effect on her, they were just so Freddie. She had tried to explain this to Velma on a number of occasions but all she got back was a blank stare. This would be worth some gentle teasing later once they were all back in the warm, Daphne made a mental note to include it the speech she was working on for Shaggy and Velma's reception. As they neared the car park the wind changed and began to blow in their faces; Shaggy began to shiver so Velma wrapped her arms around him, trying to keep him warm as best she could. Suddenly Scooby bounded off and returned a short while later with Velma's jacket. Shaggy put this over his shoulders and put the hood up.

"Man that feels better" he shivered.

Fred ran ahead to the van to turn the engine on and get the heating going. Having done this Fred ran back and to help Shaggy and Velma along. As soon as they arrived at the Mystery Machine the pair were bundled in the back and wrapped up together in a space blanket then as many other blankets as they had. Daphne offered Gibby a space blanket but he declined saying he already had one in his car.

"Thanks for the help but I'm sure we would have made it by ourselves in the end" said Gibby "Well I need to go, I've a hot bath to get to. Make sure Velma has one as well. Next time I'll try to get to Velma before the monster gets her." With that Gibby got into his car and drove off.

"Well that was odd" said Fred as he watched Gibby drive away

"He's probably just cold. Where did you find her coat Scooby?" asked Daphne

Scooby indicated that he had found it hidden in some undergrowth midway between Gibby's car and another vehicle. This was a grubby pick-up truck with a couple of locked boxes in the back.

"JMM Mining? They must be sub-contractors" said Fred looking over the truck.

"They're no subcontractors, they're the folks trying to take over this mine" Fred and Daphne turned to see the mine security guard walking towards them "if the mine stops work for a few months they'll be able to take over here"

"Will that happen?" asked Fred

"Unlikely they've tried to buy off some of the workers but no one is interested. Well I'm going back in it's too cold to stand around talking. Glad you found your friend."

Daphne looked though the window of the Mystery Machine to see how Shaggy and Velma were doing. Both gave thumbs-up but Daphne could see Velma was still shaking with cold even though Shaggy had sat her on his lap and wrapped himself around her.

"Come on Freddie, we need to get going..." Fred help up his hand for silence and indicated for Daphne to follow him. Fred was crouched behind some bushes; Daphne peered through and could see a couple of people talking to a third hidden one. The two they could see wore JMM Mining logos on their backs.

"Who does that van belong to?" asked one of the miners

"Those kids Whittington hired to snoop around" the second miner then addressed the hidden figure "Do what you have to, feed 'em to the wolves I don't care, just keep them away from here." said one of the miners

"What for? Just so you can..." said the hidden figure.

"Look, you keep your end of the bargain and I'll keep mine. The sooner I get want I want, the sooner you'll get what you want understand?"

"OK" with that the figures departed. Fred and Daphne quickly ran back to the Mystery Machine so they would not be discovered.

"Oh man, am I glad to see you two, something's been snooping round the van and I'm worried about Velma, she keeps dropping off to sleep" said Shaggy

"I'm fine Shag" muttered Velma

"No you're not. You feel like ice and you're still shaking. Fred let's get back to the hotel and Scooby, break out the grater this is an emergency!" said Shaggy, Scooby saluted and began to rummage around in one of the cubby-holes as Fred drove back to the hotel.

Velma sat on the couch in their suite wrapped up in a couple of blankets with her feet a tub of warm water. Shaggy was hovering attentively next to her holding a large mug of hot-chocolate.

"Please Shaggy, Scooby, no more hot chocolate; I'll explode" she stared at the eight empty mugs already in front of her.

"Are you sure? It's got whipped-cream and toasted marshmallows on top, Scoob even grated extra chocolate all over it."

"Make that the last one then. Sounds like it will be the best" said Velma; she couldn't resist the look on his face. Despite the fact she was beginning to feel nauseous, her heart was melting. _He just cares so much, that look of concern on his face is just so dear and sweet, now I'm starting to sound like Daphne, this must be serious. _

"Like, are you cold, do you need another blanket?"

"No more blankets thanks. Are _you_ still cold?" Velma moved the blankets aside and tried to cue him with her gaze. Shaggy looked around furtively then when the coast appeared clear he leant down and whispered in her ear "Like can I sit next to you to help warm us both up?"

Velma looked up and gave him a little nod and a smile "thought you'd never ask" she whispered.

Shaggy went under the same blanket as her and put his arm round her shoulder, Velma pressed herself up to him and slowly moved her arm under the blanket and round his waist then up his back, his shirt was not tucked in and whether by accident or design her hand went under his shirt as it moved up his back. He closed his eyes and savoured the feeling of Velma's hand move over his skin, her touch was just as tentative as his had been yesterday, but it was electrifying.

Fred was sitting on his bed, talking to Si on the phone when Daphne came in, she lay on bed and rested her head on his lap.

"... right, thanks SI, see you when they have warmed up. Bye."

"Hey Daph, how are our two snowballs doing?" Fred looked down at Daphne and began to idly play with her hair as he spoke.

"Oh they're hotting up quite nicely" smiled Daphne

"Seriously Daph" laughed Fred

"Getting there, Velma still feels cold and is on the verge of hot chocolate poisoning but she'll be better soon" Daphne turned on her side to face him, snaked her hands round his waist and eased herself against his shirt taking a deep breath _just so Freddie. _Fred gently stroked her hair with one hand and held onto her shoulder with the other

"I'm wondering if it was just coincidence that it went for Velma again. Once is just bad luck, twice is careless but three times?" he said softly

"Do you think Gibby has anything to do with this? I mean he's always doing something daft to get her attention."

"No, Si said there was another incident when Gibby was with us. Velma's jacket looked like it had just been thrown aside for some reason. I don't feel comfortable about us going out on the slopes again, not with those two having got so cold this morning so I've arranged for Si to demonstrate one of their snow making machines" said Fred as he lay down and they snuggled up together. "Don't know about you but after all that I'm tired" he yawned.

"Don't Freddie" said Daphne as she yawned and closed her eyes.

Both opened their eyes to the sound of knocking on the door, the door opened and Shaggy, Velma and Scooby popped their heads round the door. Daphne looked at the clock, a couple of hours had passed, but they had just closed their eyes.

"Looks like you're not the only one who had a sleep, we've only just woken up" said Velma.

"Man, a midday nap. I haven't had one of those since kindergarten" said Fred sitting up and scratching his head.

"Fire her up!" shouted Si, a few seconds later artificial snow began to shoot out of the machine. Fred and Daphne watched the machine built up a mound of snow whilst the others waited in the warm of the lobby for the test to finish. Fred and Si worked the machine to produce a mound of snow of similar proportions to those they had seen.

"Look familiar?" shouted Fred, Daphne nodded "OK Si, that'll do!"

Fred indicated for the others to join them. Velma spent some time examining the snowflakes whilst Fred examined the mount of snow the machine had made.

"Shaggy, what do you think?" Velma looked up at him and held out the lens.

Shaggy took the lens and the card and examined the snowflakes, after a while he looked up at Velma and smiled "different kind of different. Right, back inside before you get cold" Shaggy got Velma to her feet and lead her inside again ignoring her protests.

The gang headed for the management suite to update Sally with their findings so far.

"So we sure the mounds are man-made?" Velma nodded "do you know yet who is making them?" asked Sally

"That's the next step, we can't be sure if they are using one of the resorts snow-making machines or their own, Si will be changing the locks on the shed where they are stored" replied Fred

"That's a good start. Now I'm just repeating what Si has said, it's going to be cold tonight so none of you go outside, especially you Velma."

"Don't worry Sally after dinner it's a hot bath then straight to bed for me" replied Velma

Shaggy was busy having a shower and singing some of his favourite songs whilst Scooby did the backing vocals and percussion on the basin using toothbrushes. The door to their room slowly opened and a figure crept inside, it reached out and took a t-shirt from a pile of discarded clothes next to the bathroom door then left as silently as it came. A while latter Shaggy and Scooby came out of the bathroom in their dressing-gowns.

"Man great vocal workout Scoob old buddy"

"Reah"

Shaggy reached down to pick up the clothes he had discarded before going into the shower "Well let's get this mess cleared up. Hey where's my t-shirt gone?"

"Ri ron't row"

"Oh well, it's not like I haven't got any spare ones with me" he said flopping down on the bed and reaching for the TV remote and room service menu.

Scooby began to sniff around; there was an unexpected scent fresh in the room. Scooby sniffed around a bit more then followed the scent out of the room.

"What are you doing Scooby?" whispered Daphne coming in from the lounge.

"Rooking?"

"Looking for what?"

"Raggy's ree rhirt"

"His t-shirt? Come on Scooby, where is it?" Daphne was intrigued; she had a hunch as to where the t-shirt was.

Scooby sniffed around and followed the scent to Velma's door.

"Let me Scooby" whispered Daphne carefully opening the door. Daphne crept in and had to bite her hand to stop herself squealing in delight at the sight of Velma, fast asleep, holding onto a pillow which was wearing Shaggy's missing t-shirt.

(A/N: Not sure if I'll get the next chapter finished in time for Christmas but will have a go)


	8. Airtight

The next morning Daphne was just about to leave her room when she heard Velma walk out into the corridor "Morning Scooby" Daphne quietly opened her door slightly to see what was happening and saw Velma scratching Scooby behind the ear as Shaggy walked up behind her, Scooby then padded off into Shaggy's room.

"Hey Shag, ready to go down for breakfast?" she said leaning against him and tilted her head back to look at him while he put his arms round her waist. Velma turned round and placed her arms round his neck. _Go on, kiss, kiss, kiss do it, do it now!_ Daphne thought as loudly as she could. Velma stood up on tip-toe and they leaned closer together. In doing so they began to move out of Daphne's line of sight so she leaned out more until...

_crash_

Daphne fell through her door and landed in a heap on the floor. Shaggy and Velma rushed to her side.

"Daph!"

"Like you OK Daphne?" asked Shaggy as they helped her up.

"Whoops, just a little danger-pone moment. Yes, that's it, a little attack of the danger-proneness" Daphne laughed nervously.

A few seconds later Fred emerged from his room with a towel wrapped round his waist and Scooby came out of Shaggy's room. Everyone congregated round Daphne, Fred helped her to her feet while Velma checked for any bumps and bruises.

"Have you been taking your danger-proneness medication?" asked Velma.

Daphne winced slightly as Velma felt the small bump on her head "Emm, I think so"

"Shaggy, would you?" asked Velma.

"OK Velma" Shaggy went into Daphne's room and soon returned with a large bottle and a spoon. Velma examined the bottle then shook her head and scowled slightly.

"Daphne, you're supposed to take this four times a day, you've barely touched it" Velma and Shaggy shared a quick look; Daphne didn't like what passed between them especially when they began to slowly advance on her.

"But it's all green and, and yucky" Daphne retreated into her room holding her hands out in supplication "it, it tastes of old socks. It feels all slimy" Shaggy and Velma followed Daphne into her room and closed the door.

"Rot ragain" sighed Scooby, Fred just nodded.

As the door was locked Fred and Scooby heard Daphne cry out in desperation "OK I was peeking and I slipped."

Fred and Scooby shrugged their shoulders at the sounds emanating from the room. Fred left to get dressed while Scooby fished out some popcorn and settled down to listen.

"Look out she's got the luggage straps"

"Ahhh Shaggy help, she's got me!"

"You're next Shaggy!"

"Big mistake in teaching me how to untie myself Daph, now Shag!"

"Jeepers!"

"More straps, quickly."

"Shaggy hold her down! Hold her nose!"

"Nononononononononono. I won't peak again, honest!"

"Choo-choo here comes the yucky medicine train!"

"Mmmpfgh Velmmpagh nnnooooogh!"

After a brief period of silence Shaggy and Velma staggered out of the room, holding onto each other for support. Both were out of breath and looking rather dishevelled.

"Well that was easier than last time. I gave her yesterday, today's and tomorrow's dose" panted Velma. Scooby joined them and they staggered off to breakfast.

Fred was waiting for Daphne when she emerged from her room, completely changed with not a hair out of place.

"Breakfast?" she croaked.

"Well that was a nice breakfast, and I won the croissant eating contest" said Velma contentedly.

"Yes, aside from the after-taste of old socks" said Daphne giving Velma a sour look, she looked up to see Si hurrying over to their table "What's up Si?"

"The monster has been seen near here, right near where the snow-making machines are kept. Vicky and a couple of other rangers are on there way, they would like you to help them try and bottle the creature in" he produced a map shows map of area and showed the plan Vicky had in mind. The gang headed out into the car-park where they bumped into Gibby, Bug and Vork who were getting ready for another snowboarding trip.

"Gibby the monster has been seen in the area, you 3 stay safe" said Velma

"Like thanks dudette" said Bug

"You too Velma, shouldn't you be in the warm?" said Gibby

"I'll be in the warm for most of the day; we're going to the geothermal plant" said Velma as she got into the Mystery Machine.

"Like, Gibbo shall we go to mine slopes again?" said Vork

"No, I've got a better suggestion..." replied Gibby

"Coming your way, moving fast" Vicky's voice cracked over the radio. The group stood in a wide arc listening out for any sound that would indicate an approaching big-foot. A few minutes later they thought they could hear the sound of movement. Suddenly a snow-hare darted out from between the trees.

"Vicky, it's here" Daphne spoke quietly into the radio as a large shape headed for them at high speed.

The monster charged the gang, with a swing of its arm it knocked Velma aside and straight into a tree, she slumped to the ground groaning slightly. Shaggy barely broke his stride as he picked her up as he ran past with Scooby following hot on his heels. It homed in on Fred and Daphne, at the last second Fred pushed Daphne to one side.

"Run Daph" he shouted as he leapt at the creature, it kicked the trunk of the tree next to Fred causing them to get lost in a mini-snowstorm.

Daphne picked herself up and looked around. "Where's Fred? Fred! FREDDIE!" screamed Daphne.

Scooby came running over followed by Shaggy and Velma. Shaggy was holding onto Velma as she walked.

"How's Velma?" said Daphne.

"Still a bit groggy" said Shaggy.

"And regretting eating all those croissants" said Velma looking a bit green around the gills "croissants or not, we still need to rescue Fred."

"Ris ray" Scooby indicated where Fred had gone.

Daphne and Scooby hurried off after Fred, Shaggy and Velma followed at a slower pace till Velma found her feet. Daphne and Scooby cleared the trees to find Fred fighting with big-foot, in lieu of a trap he was simply trying to wrestle the creature to the ground. They were in the open slowly working their way up a gently slope towards a cliff edge.

As they neared the edge Fred and big-foot were still battling with each other, before anyone else could intervene Fred loosed a right-hook. In one swift motion the creature dodged his blow and hauled him over his head. Shaggy and Velma arrived in time to see big-foot standing at the edge of a cliff with Fred held high above its head, before the gang could react it threw Fred off the cliff and ran away. Daphne almost fainted at the sound of Fred's receding scream of terror. They ran to the edge of the cliff, fortunately it wasn't too high and they could see Fred partially buried in a large snowdrift and still moving. Without a word Daphne climbed over the edge and slid down the cliff face to get to Fred and were soon joined by the rest of the gang. Fred looked up, he didn't see Daphne; he didn't see anything at first and simply thrashed around in blind panic for a few seconds until Daphne could take hold of him. Daphne cradled Fred, gently calling his name and stroking his hair, she looked up and eyed Velma. Velma understood what Daphne wanted, she turned around and took Shaggy by the arm and lead him away "Come on Shag, Scoob, lets give them some privacy. Fred needs some space."

"It's OK Fred, you can be scared" whispered Daphne, cradling Fred in her arms and caressing his face "you're still my Freddie, scared or not."

"Wish I'd fainted like Velma that was horrible" stuttered Fred as he held onto Daphne. They stayed that way until his shaking had subsided.

"Time, time to get back in the saddle Daph" said Fred so Daphne helped him to his feet and they walked to where the rest of the gang were with an arm round each other for support.

"The hotel has said we should call ahead to the geothermal plant, they have a first-aider there who can check Fred over before we look around" said Velma when they were all back together. Daphne drove the Mystery Machine there as Fred was still a bit shaky. They parked next to the entrance and walked inside looking for the reception.

"This place is empty" said Shaggy, the next second a door behind them opened and a figure walked out.

"Can I..."

"Zoinks!"

"Rikes!"

Shaggy leapt into Velma's arms and Scooby leapt to the ceiling and clung onto some pipes

"...help you?"

"I'm Dwaine Harp, the chief technician here. The control room is at Indoor Hawaii, we have a couple of techs here in case there is an emergency or any trouble"

"Trouble?" said Velma

"Yes, a group of protesters have tried to sabotage the plant on a number of occasions"

"This wouldn't be Marvin Morley and his friends" asked Fred

"Yes, I used to know him but he's gone a bit off the rails lately." Dwaine sighed sadly.

"I'd say he'd hit the buffers a long time ago" muttered Velma to herself

"We fell out when I started working here"

"But why? Geothermal is about the cleanest form of energy you can get" said Velma

"He's against things in principle; he gets very focused on a thing for a few years then moves onto something else. I mean he did geology at college and was all set to work in the family business then decided that he wanted to be involved in politics, then martial arts and so on. Anyway I've been asked to take a look at a Mr Jones before showing you all around"

Having given Fred a quick check over Dwaine described the facility to them, there were two main levels to the facility plus a couple of cavernous machine halls.

"I suggest you split up and take a level each" said Dwaine, he paused as everyone but Fred sniggered slightly.

"Yeah, good plan. Let's have a quick look around and meet back here in half an hour or so" said Fred.

"I don't feel like walking up stairs so we'll take this floor. When we get back I've got some background checks to run" said Velma taking hold of Shaggy and Scooby. With that the gang split up and headed off to explore the building.

"Shaggy?" said Velma as they headed down another corridor full of pipes

"Yes Velma"

"Was that your stomach growling?"  
"Not mine, what about you Scoob?"

"Ro"

"It's not mine and if it's neither of you two then..." they all turned around and found themselves face-to-face with big-foot. Just as they ran off the creature hit a panel on the wall and the lights went out on their corridor.

A while later Velma cursed herself for not looking more carefully where she was going, not only had she lost contact with Shaggy and Scooby she'd run into a small room with metal walls. She turned around to head out again but stopped at the sight of the silhouette of big-foot in the doorway so backed away and looked around for a place to hide. The creature seemed to laugh at her then slowly and deliberately closed the door. Velma stared into the darkness as she heard the sound of metal bolts sliding into place. She fumbled for her torch and rushed to the door. It was made of the same metal as the rest of the room with no way of opening it from the inside.

"Please! No!" screamed Velma as she pounded on the door.

Her fingers felt around the edge of the door, there was no gap between it and the wall, there was no light coming through. Velma surmised that the door was probably air-tight and began to slow her breathing and sat in the corner of the room next to some pipework.

Fred and Daphne ran down the stairs "Shaggy, Scooby!" they both shouted as they saw Shaggy and Scooby appear from a corridor and headed straight for them.

"What happened?" asked Fred

"We were jumped by that big-foot again. We got separated and now I can't find Velma"

"Let's start looking for her" said Daphne so the group walked along, calling out for Velma and looking for any clues as to where she was. They turned into heart of the plant and their hearts sank as they stared into huge machinery hall, everywhere was a jumble of pipes, doors and machinery. They talked about the best way to search the area as they walked into the space. A few steps in Scooby's ears pricked up, he listened for a few seconds then went over to Shaggy.

"Raggy, Ri rear rapping ron ra ripe"

"Like Shhhh Scooby can hear something" said Shaggy

"I dunno Shag, I can't hear a thing" said Fred

"Me neither" said Daphne

"Quite I hear something now" said Shaggy

"There are lots of things..." said Daphne

"QUIET!" shouted Shaggy

They paused and stood still, letting their ears become accustomed to the sounds around them, the sound of their hearts, their breathing, the whine of a pump starting, steam moving through a pipe, the creak of a valve closing, and a faint metallic tapping sound

taptaptap-tap-tap-tap-taptaptap

"SOS, it must be Velma, she must be trapped somewhere!" whispered Daphne

They each rushed to a different pipe to listen.

"This one" said Fred, he moved along the pipe to try to work out the direction the sound was coming from "I think it's that way, you agree?" he asked the gang. They all checked and agreed. They carefully followed the pipe as it made its way round the facility. It turned towards one of the outer areas of the plant building, it briefly entered a corridor and to some king of monitoring station before turning back in. Daphne was distracted by movement in the corner of her eye, she turned to see a familiar figure head down the corridor.

"I've just seen Gibby" she whispered

"Follow him" whispered Fred, Daphne nodded and began to tail Gibby as quietly as she could. Daphne soon realised that he seemed to know where he was going.

Fred, Shaggy and Scooby were leap-frogging along the network of pipes.

"It's getting quieter" said Shaggy.

"I hope she's just getting tired. We need to let Velma know were on the way" said Fred. He took his torch and hammered the Morse code for MI on the pipe. A few seconds later the tapping noise resumed as a pattern of single taps, louder to begin with but soon quietened down and became irregular.

Daphne peeked round the corner. Gibby was standing in front of door of some kind. It reminded her of the kind you might see on a ship or submarine. It was big, made of metal and had a wheel near the centre; he took hold of the wheel and strained to turn it. Daphne decided to make her move and stepped out from her hiding place.

"Hi Gibby"

Gibby whirled around in surprise. He saw Daphne emerge from the same corridor that he had just walked down.

"Looking for someone?" said Daphne innocently

His eyes darted around in confusion briefly "I, err, heard that the creature had attacked again. And as I said I'd look after Velma I came straight here."

Any further discussion was stopped by the sound of running feet. Fred, Shaggy and Scooby appeared. Daphne immediately read the concern on their faces.

"She's stopped tapping!" said Fred

"Well if you hadn't interrupted me Velma would have been rescued by now. Allow me!" said Gibby taking hold of the wheel again. They watched as the attempted to turn the wheel.

"Huh! Uh! Just... open... will you"

"Hurry, hurry, hurry" muttered Shaggy

"Give him enough rope Shag" whispered Daphne

"But Velma..." he replied

"I'm sure Velma is fine" grunted Gibby making yet another attempt to open the door. He stopped and looked around, almost embarrassed at his latest failure. "Let me have a little rest then I'll have another go"

Fred just walked past Gibby, spun the wheel in the other direction and pulled the door open. Daphne stepped in Gibby's way allowing Shaggy to get to the door first. He looked inside, Velma was slumped in the corner of the room with her arms either side of her and her eyes were closed. She opened her eyes and tried to get up but just slid to the ground, Shaggy dashed in and pulled her out. Scooby began to frantically lick her face trying to wake her up.

"I'm awake, I'm awake" she whispered, her hand fumbled around till it found Shaggy's and she gave it a weak squeeze. A couple of minutes later Shaggy and Fred helped Velma to her feet, the movement caused Velma's world to start spinning and she doubled up and sank to her hands and knees.

"Oh, oh I feel so ill" Velma swallowed, she was pale and shaking slightly Shaggy knelt down to support her whilst the rest of the gang gathered round.

"Don't worry Velms, we'll get you to a doctor" whispered Shaggy.

"I'm telling you, Velma is OK just let me..." replied Gibby testily as he tried to pull Velma to her feet.

"Enough Gibby! We need to get Velma to a doctor, you don't know for sure that she's OK" said Shaggy beginning to get angry.

Fred, Daphne and Scooby just stared at Shaggy while Gibby took a step back; they'd never seen Shaggy so angry.

"Man, I'm sorry Gibby like I didn't mean to..."

"That's alright Shaggy, I expect you've been unsettled by what has happened. I'm sure she's fine but I'll call an ambulance if that will make you feel better"

Shaggy picked Velma up and carried her to the employee's rest area to await the ambulance.

"Too many croissants for breakfast I think" whispered Velma

Velma was checked over by the EMT's and given some oxygen to breathe and soon she began to feel better. When they were back at the hotel the local doctor checked both Fred and Velma over before ordering both to rest for the rest of the day so by early evening everyone was in bed. Velma briefly awoke to see Shaggy asleep in the chair next to her bed and Scooby sleeping at the foot of her bed. Around him were various things to help him look after her; a bowl, blankets, towels, bottles of water, a small medical kit, and for some reason a toaster and a bag of sliced bread. Velma took one of the blankets and covered Scooby up then patted him on the head; she then covered up Shaggy with another blanket and moved to the side of the bed closest to him, took his hand and fell asleep.

Daphne listened at Fred's door, she could hear him mumbling and moving around so crept inside to see if he was OK. He was fast asleep, tossing and turning, it was clear that Fred was having some kind of nightmare. She couldn't make out what he was saying but he sounded distressed and he seemed to be grasping for something to hold onto. Daphne slipped into bed next to him and wrapped herself around him and gently soothed him back to sleep. A short while later she also fell asleep.

As the gang slept, in the hotel bar a small group of residents gathered round Gibby.

"They may be good at mysteries, but they can't look after their own. They've abandoned poor Velma to that creature on a number of occasions but fortunately I was there to save the day. Remember the first time Bug?"

"Yeah, like we found her out cold in a pile of snow. None of her friends were anywhere near by." said Bug. The listeners sat back and looked at each other, a few tutted and shook their heads.

"And that's not the half of it, let me tell..." the group lent in and listened as Gibby recounted his version of events so far.


	9. Diced 'n Sliced

Daphne woke to her name being called softly. She opened her eyes and looked around in confusion as to why she was in Fred's room then remembered how she had got there.

"Daph" said Fred, he was wearing his dressing down and carrying a tray containing a covered dish.

"Something for you" he said placing the tray next to her.

"Thanks Freddie" she smiled. Daphne lifted the lid to reveal a single rose resting on a silk cloth.

"Thanks for everything Daph" he said bending down and placing a gently kiss on her lips.

"Oh Freddie" sighed Daphne, she reached out and pulled him down till their lips met again.

The gang has just setted down for breakfast in the hotel restaurant when they were interrupted by someone speaking to them "Mind if I join you all?" the gang looked up to see Shamus standing by their table.

"Sure" said Velma. Shamus took a chair and sat down at then end of the table next to Shaggy and Velma. Instinctively his hand reached down and began to stroke Scooby's head.

"So how are things going with your investigation?" he asked

"Well we're sure that the big-foot that has been attacking people is fake. The mounds of snow people are being thrown in are artificial, probably made using a snow making machine" said Fred

"Plus we have found some fur samples in the mine and they all feel fake" said Velma

"Like we found some stinky fur before that" said Shaggy

"Can I see?"

"We found this in the mine, and this is the stinky one" Velma handed him two plastic bags.

Shamus took the fur samples and started to examine them "The fur you collected in the mine is certainly fake, but the sample you first found I'm not so sure... hmmm this feels and smells real, though we would have to get some tests done to try and identify the species, but I don't think its from a wolf. If we can get some of this to your parent's lab Velma then they might be able to identify it."

"Of course, I'll get the hotel to send some of it by courier" said Velma

"In the mean time do you have any other leads?"

"Well we know that Marvin Morley has been a bit of a trouble maker locally, also JMM Mining appear to be trying to take over the gold mine. We suspect that one of them might be behind this" said Daphne

"We also found some notes in the mine written on Los Alamos note paper which I'm sending to my supervisor to get looked at. I'm a bit busy to work through all of the Feynman diagrams..." at that Shamus pretended to hold his head in pain

"Ow, ow, ow rather you than me Velma. I barely survived high-school physics let alone the doctoral stuff you're doing. Hmmmm JMM Mining, now where have I heard that before?" mused Shamus "Still suspicion isn't the same as proof."

"We know, that's why Velma is going to do some background checks, still as you see all the evidence supports the conclusion that the creature attacking people is fake" said Fred

"Well it does sound like that. Anyway, must dash I've just got time for a massage and one last soak in a hot-tub before I'm off looking for the real big-foot."

"Bye" said Fred, he turned to Daphne and rubbed his hands in expectation "looks like its trap setting time"

"If you say so Freddie" smiled Daphne

"So Velma shall we try for a trap? Velma?" said Fred

Velma didn't reply she was busy engaging Shaggy in small talk and devoting all her attention to him when he spoke. Daphne leant back and could see Shaggy playing footsie with Velma under the table

"Leave this to me" said Daphne who then leant over and whispered in Velma's ear.

"Hmmm trap? Good idea Daph, no I don't mind being the bait to protect Shaggy and Scooby" muttered Velma as she continued to focus on Shaggy. Velma looked round a few seconds later and wondered why every one was chuckling at her.

Velma was at the hotel office, having arranged a courier to get the fur sample to her parent's lab she was now working the fax machine. The requests for background checks on JMM Mining and Marvin Morley were gone so she was now speaking to her graduate advisor on the phone and getting ready to send the diagrams found in the mine to him.

"Thanks Mitch, if you can show those to someone in the particle physics group I'd appreciate it... no they are not protectively marked... Yes I've nearly finished writing my paper for the conference; I'll send the first draft to you next week. OK well enjoy the game tonight, bye Mitch" she put down the phone then pressed the send button on the fax machine.

"Why I am so behind with all of this?" muttered Velma to herself as she waited for the fax machine to finish. She let her mind wander off to thinking about Shaggy and everything that had happened between them while on this case and where it was all leading.

"Excuse me Miss?" said the office clerk

"Hmm what?"

"The fax finished sending the message ten minutes ago; are you expecting an immediate reply?"

"Oh sorry no my mind was, elsewhere" _well that explains why I'm so behind and how Daphne talked me into being the bait_ she smiled to herself as she walked out to the Mystery Machine and to the unusual role of being bait.

Velma tensed as the creature reached out for her...

"NOW!" screamed Daphne. Shaggy and Scooby leapt off a branch with a rope around their waists, the other end was attached to Velma and she was pulled up into the tree causing the creature to grab hold of just fresh air. Shaggy and Scooby swung round and slammed into the monster's chest causing it of roll down the slope crashing straight through the trap Fred had constructed for it. Friction caused the rope joining Shaggy and Scooby to Velma to snap and she tumbled down out of the tree and slid down the other side of the slope while Shaggy and Scooby slid down the path made by big foot and stopped in the remains of the trap.

"Well that didn't work as well as I hoped" said Fred surveying the wreckage.

Velma looked up, thankful that the world had stopped spinning. Just as she began to get up she was pushed back down again, she looked up and saw big foot reaching for her.

"Jinkies! Hel..." as she took a breath between words she felt something funny on her face then world went black.

The gang looked around the area where Velma had fallen. From the footprints it was all too clear what had happened. It looked like she had been dragged a short way then picked up by the creature.

"We could follow the footprints" said Daphne

"Wait!" said Shaggy, he bent down "what's this here?" Fred and Daphne looked down

"Splinters and sawdust, fresh sawdust" said Daphne

"Hmmm there's a saw mill near here, pass me that map Daph... Yes over here, just a couple of miles away."

"I have a bad feeling about this" said Shaggy

"Ruh-roh Raggy"

"Let's go then" said Daphne

Velma came round to find herself secured to a log on a sawmill conveyor belt. Her arms by her side and legs apart, looking up she could see several logs in front of her before the huge circular saw. _Ahhh nostalgia, last time this happened Scooby was here and heard me calling for help then freed me. Two problems with that firstly Scooby isn't here to hear my cries for help and secondly I've been gagged so I can't make any cries for help. Aside from that things couldn't be better... _

Velma examined her situation more carefully; a large wad of cloth had been packed into her mouth then tied tightly in place by another strip of cloth, metal strapping had been used to secure her ankles, wrists and waist to the log, straining to look closer at the strapping it looked like the it had been screwed in place. _Jinkies, I know wild primates use tools, but big-foots using power tools? Hmmm this just isn't right. _Her speculation was interrupted by the sound of the saw spinning up and a few seconds later the conveyor belt began moving the sound of the first log being cut filled the air. Velma screamed as loudly as she could, her only reward were some faint mewing noises which she knew were drowned out by the sound of the saw.

Velma began to struggle as hard as she could and noticed that there was some give in the strap holding her right ankle to the log so focused her whole attention on that limb and soon was able to free her right ankle. There were two T shaped pieces of metal which stuck up a few feet either side of the belt just before the saw. As she moved past she managed to brace her free foot against the right hand one, the metal bent slightly but didn't break. She could feel the vibrations from the saw as it began to bite into the log she was on. The log slowed to a crawl, her leg was being pushed back with her knee now up to her waist as the conveyor belt pulled her along and caused other logs to bump into hers. The blade was now past her left foot, Velma knew she couldn't keep this up forever; she was getting tired so began making as much noise as possible. If she could just lock her knee into position then she might be able to hang on long enough to free another limb. She turned at the sound of a door being flung open and her heart sank as Gibby walked in.

"Don't worry Velma I'm..." Gibby's face tensed in frustration as the gang burst though another door. Before he could react Shaggy ran over to the log Velma was on and began to push it back from the saw "Cut the power!" yelled Shaggy through gritted teeth.

"I'll save you both" said Gibby and he pushed past Fred to get to the power panel.

Time slowed down, Velma could see Shaggy's jacket move closer to the saw; he moved slightly to keep the log she was on from moving as another log bumped into it, the blade was only a few inches away from where her knees were. As his arm moved his jacket sleeve caught in the blade. Before anyone could react his arm was pulled against the blade, there was a loud bang and the saw stopped instantly. Velma's eyes grew wide in terror and she screamed out for Shaggy as he fell to the ground clutching his arm.

"I've turned the power off!" shouted Gibby a couple of seconds later.

Shaggy sat on the ground holding his arm. Daphne rushed to Shaggy's side and began to tend to him while Fred and Gibby set to work freeing Velma. Scooby jumped up onto the belt and started pawing at area on the log near where Velma's knees were. Gibby stopped freeing Velma and went over to Scooby.

"Scooby get away from there, Scooby leave the log alone, Scooby come here" Gibby kept trying to get Scooby away from the log, he went to pull him away but Scooby just turned around and growled at him.

Once freed Velma pushed her way past Gibby then Daphne to get to Shaggy and wrapped herself around him.

"Please be OK Shaggy" she whispered

"It's not that bad Velms" said Shaggy

"But, but, big saw blade..." Shaggy could see Velma was on there verge of tears so showed her his arm and moved all his fingers.

"Look, it's just loads of small cuts and a friction burn." She felt her knees go weak, his arm was intact, a bit bloody but that was all. This was just like Shaggy, a coward until the point when it really mattered then he became one of the bravest people she knew.

"Raggy Raggy ror rou" Scooby dropped a large piece of raw steak in his lap

"Like thanks Scoob, we can cook it when we get back"

"Where did you get that steak!" asked Daphne, while Fred and Velma just stared nonplussed at Scooby. He and Shaggy were legendary for finding food anywhere but fresh steak in a sawmill?

"Rin rhe rog rear Relma's rees"

"It was _in_ the log" said Velma

"Hey gang check this out there's a compartment in the log right between where Velma's knees were" said Fred, Velma and Shaggy helped each other up and they examined the log.

"Man the saw nearly reached there" whispered Shaggy. Suddenly Gibby appeared between them and the log.

"Well I shut down the power so Velma was unharmed. Sorry about the arm Shaggy, but it would have been much worse if I hadn't been here" said Gibby proudly.

"Let's get back to the Mystery Machine" said Daphne

They slowly walked out of the sawmill, everyone was quiet except Gibby who kept talking up his part in the rescue.

"You see Velma, you're much safer when I'm around. Perhaps you should look for clues with me, after all none of the gang can save you like I can. Even when they try they end up getting hurt"

"Gibby please, that's not nice..."

"It's true Velma, I've been the only one there for you. As far as the rest of the group are concerned you're safety is an afterthought."

"Well you have been there before the others, but..."

"Exactly Velma" they exited the sawmill and began to walk down the path Shaggy walked next to Velma but Gibby carried on "Look I'm not saying that you shouldn't carry on with the mystery business but that you should be with me. You'll be safer that way as you know I'll be there for you"

"Gibby?" said Velma

"Yes Velma"

"You know you said you would protect me from that monster"

"Oh _yes_ Velma, now how safe do you feel?" he oozed sidling up against her, elbowing Shaggy out of the way. He was just about to put his arm round her waist when she spoke again.

"Well, now's your chance as there it is!" Velma yelled and pointed at big-foot as it emerged out of some trees a few yards away. Velma took hold of Gibby and pushed him in front of her "Go on then, save me" she said coldly. Gibby took one look at big-foot and ran away screaming.

"Why am I not surprised at that" muttered Velma as she and the gang got ready to follow Gibby lead and start running.

Before they could react the creature picked up a small log and threw it at them. Velma ducked for cover and Fred pushed Shaggy and Daphne aside as he ducked but the log glanced off his head and he collapsed to the ground.

"Like help! It's got me! I'm allergic to falling!" screamed Shaggy

Daphne looked around, she was torn between helping Fred and trying to rescue Shaggy, Gibby was long gone, Scooby was hiding behind a tree and Velma was nowhere to be seen. The monster headed off towards the nearest cliff, it was just about to clear the trees when it stumbled forward as something dropped onto its head.

"Leave him alone!" shouted Velma as she clung onto its head, her fists raining down blows all over its head and upper body. The monster staggered towards the cliff, it thrashed around as Velma attempted to unscrew its head "Put him down now!" she growled into its ear, the monster staggered a few more feet shaking its head and body in an attempt to dislodge her. Finally it gave up and dropped Shaggy on the ground, it reached up with both of its hands and took hold of Velma; she screamed and kicked her legs out at the creature. It growled, heaved her over its head and threw her towards the edge of the cliff, Velma hit the ground a few feet short of the edge but carried on sliding, she scrabbled for something to hold onto as she felt herself begin to tip over the edge. She was jerked to a halt and pulled back.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you" said Shaggy, placing a kiss on Velma's lips between each word. Each kiss was more intense and deeper that the last so that finally he wasn't speaking any move. Velma closed her eyes and held his head against hers with one hand and held him close with the other; Shaggy cradled her head in his hands. The rest of the gang waited quietly till Daphne muttered "Not fair, I'm supposed to be doing the setting up, not some creepy hairy monster thingy" she sulked while Fred and Scooby tried to hide their laughter. The sound of laughter brought Shaggy and Velma back to reality and they pulled away "jinkies" "zoinks" they both whispered, They looked at each other, nothing else mattered for the moment so they resumed where they had left off for a while longer.

While Shaggy and Velma were otherwise occupied. Fred placed a call to Vicky "The creature has been seen heading towards the lake next to the mountain where the mine is, she says that many caves and old lava tunnels there where one of those things could hide. She's heading over that way and suggests that we meet her there" he said to Daphne and Shaggy.

"Were are we heading?" asked Velma walking over with Shaggy.

"The lake next to the mountain" Fred called out.

"Man, why us? Why is that thing going after us so much?" complained Shaggy as they walked down a path to the lake to meet up with Vicky.

"Guess it's because we're the ones most out and about at the moment" said Fred "Wait, that that noise?".

Something cannoned into the gang sending them tumbling down the path, Velma was pulled back, there was a hissing noise and she felt something on her face then everything went black.


	10. Gravity

Velma began to come round _not again_ she thought and began to wonder if she should start taking some of Daphne's medicine. Her head felt fuzzy which was bad enough but worse her arms were cocooned tightly against her body by seemingly endless coils of rope likewise her ankles and knees, from the cocoon of rope around her body was suspended a large, heavy stone. The worst part of it all was that about 10 feet below her was the lake itself, full of freezing cold water and deep, very deep. Velma fought to keep her composure, so far everything seemed solid but this was still not the best position to be in. She wiggled slightly; something was digging into her back, to top it all she guessed that Gibby would be showing up soon. Velma sighed, this never happened to Fred or any of the others, being thrown off a cliff again was becoming a more appealing option. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the rope holding her to the tree creak a bit, she looked up and saw one thread spin away and felt her self drop ever so slightly. Gibby Norton or not, she hoped he'd show up very soon. Velma screamed for help at the top of her voice, it was the most logical thing to do at this point and stopped her getting too scared to do anything.

The gang were trudging along a path, following another set of big-foot footprints. None of them were talking; all had concluded that they were being deliberately targeted. And being the 'brains' behind the group made Velma a logical choice from the criminal's point of view. The fear was that soon they would give up trying to scare them away and simply resort to hurting her. The overheard comments from the JMM Mining people made it clear that, if they were responsible, it would happen sooner or later. Suddenly Scooby stopped and turned his head from side-to-side "Relma!" his ears pricked up "Relma reaming ror relp!" The gang waited in silence Scooby tried to determine the direction of the sound "Ris ray!" Scooby set off and the gang followed as fast as they could. Scooby ran in a straight line to where Velma's cries were coming from.

Velma stayed as still as she could but the rope kept fraying. She risked looking up at the rope to see how bad things were. If she could predict when it would fail then perhaps she could set herself swinging and try to land somewhere safe. About half of the rope had frayed but this wasn't what caught her attention, it was the shiny metallic glint from _within_ the rope that she focussed on.

"We're heading to the lake" said Daphne consulting the map as they ran.

Fred took out the radio "Vicky, get to the lake as quick as you can, Velma's in trouble"

The gang crested a small hill and stopped in their tracks at the sight of Velma suspended over the lake. The gang headed down the hill to get to Velma when Fred held up his hands for them to stop "Wait! I see someone" he said quietly.

From her vantage point Velma could see the rest of the gang, first they were running towards her, now they appeared to be hiding and looking at something. Fred waved at her then pointed to something out of sight. Velma nodded in reply, she didn't know what his plan was but felt better knowing they were there but was puzzled as to why they weren't coming to her rescue. Just then Gibby rounded the corner at a run _ahhh so that's the plan better play along _she thought

"Gibby I'm so glad to see you, please save me!" she called out; Fred gave her a thumbs up.

"Don't worry Velma I'm here for you just like I promised" he shouted.

"Oh joy" she muttered.

Gibby went to the base of the tree; suddenly Velma felt herself jerk downwards and gave an involuntary cry of alarm. She was steadily lowered downwards _if he slips I'm dead_ she thought. When she was nearing the water Gibby used a hook attached to a pole to pull her over the land then lowered her to the ground. Gibby sat her down on the ground with the stone to one side then gave her a long, hard hug. The gang could see Velma grimace at his attention and her inability to do anything about it.

"Velma I'm so glad to have got to you in time. Isn't this just nice us together?"

"Gibby can you untie me, it's quite uncomfortable"

"Oh sorry Velma I was just so glad to have found you"

_Yeah right _thought Velma

Gibby untied the stone then went behind Velma. She could feel him pulling and tugging away at something, finally the pressure around her arms was released and the ropes were pulled over her head in one go. Gibby walked away and threw something in the lake. Velma quickly set to work freeing her ankles and knees before he could return. Gibby insisted on helping Velma up and hugging her once again. Gibby had his back to the gang she stared at the gang and mouthed 'help me' and put her arms round his waist so she could indicate to the gang that pain would follow if they didn't. Gibby froze at the sound of applause from behind him, he turned to see the gang standing there clapping him and looking at him accusingly.

"Bravo Gibby" said Daphne "Just one question, why did you only start running just before Velma could see you?"

"I was searching for Velma and didn't want to make too much noise in case I couldn't hear her. I ran when I saw rope coming from the tree." he replied

"Well, that makes some sense" Daphne reluctantly concluded

"Gibbo!"

"Like where are you Gibbo?" they heard voices calling out. Soon Bug and Voks came snowboarding down the path. They looked relieved when they saw Gibby.

"Hi Gibby, oh hi dudette and Mystery people" said Bug

"Your snowboarding has really improved since I first saw you two" said Velma genuinely happy to see them.

"Like thanks dudette" said Vork becoming bashful.

"Oh man I can see why Gibby likes her" whispered Bug coming under the same spell as Vork.

"Man Gibbo, why did you take off like that?" said Vork

"Yeah, like we thought the creature had got you" said Bug

"I was keeping my word to protect Velma. I heard she was in danger and went looking for her"

"Wow" they both replied.

"Can't wait to hear the story tonight in the bar" said Bug. Gibby began to walk back to the tree which Velma was suspended from.

Vork appeared lost in thought "But who told you man? We didn't hear anything" he asked. Gibby stopped and walked back pointing at his head.

"Instinct! I have this mental connection with Velma" he then headed back to the tree

"You'll connect with my fist in a minute" Velma growled quietly, Scooby whimpered. Daphne looked and Shaggy and then to Velma and tried to cue him with her by raising her eyebrows, now wasn't the time for bloodshed. Eventually he got the hint and wrapped his arms around Velma. She turned round and returned the embrace.

"Gibbo I think you've got some competition dude" said Vork. Gibby stopped in his tracks and walked back, on seeing this Velma pulled Shaggy down and planted the noisiest kiss on his lips that she could muster. On seeing this Gibby's expression became one of naked jealousy. Daphne noticed Gibby's expression, Velma's action was below the belt and she heartily approved.

"He's a no-good hippy coward, a total failure without them. Velma will soon see through that parasite, I'll be there for her" he said quietly to his friends and began to walk back to the tree. Neither Velma or Shaggy heard the comment, occupied as they were, but Fred and Daphne heard, she saw the expression on Fred's face and doubted if Gibby would live to see the next sunrise at this rate.

They all paused at the sound of sirens, a short while later two 4x4's with flashing lights pulled up. Vicky and two other park rangers got out of the vehicles and headed directly for the group. Vicky immediately went to Velma and took her aside for a couple of minutes. When she was satisfied that Velma was unharmed she turned to the rest of the group.

"This place is now a restricted area, only Park Officials, Mystery Inc and a few other named people like Shamus are allowed here for the time being." said Vicky "aside from the attacks on Mystery Inc. there were two other incidents in this area just now with sightings of at least two creatures a short while ago."

"But I need to tidy..." started Gibby walking back to the tree

"No you don't. Leave now or I'll have you arrested. Come on I'll take you three back." said Vicky escorting Gibby, Bug and Vork back to her vehicle. When they were inside she turned to the gang "can you get back to the hotel we'd like a meeting with you before you set out again."

When they arrived at the hotel, Shaggy, Velma and Scooby were walking ahead of Fred and Daphne "What's this on your jacket Velma? Looks like some kind of oil" said Daphne looking at the stains on the back of Velma's jacket.

"Let me see" said Velma taking off her jacket then examining the stain "It does look like some kind of oil, at a guess a light oil of the kind you use to prevent rust. Hmmmmm" Velma felt the stain then rubbed her thumb and forefinger together "I thought something was odd, when we get to our suite can I borrow you for a bit Daph? There's something I need your opinion on."

Velma took Daphne into her room then pulled her clothes up to reveal her back then laid face down on her bed "Now Daph, can you have a look to see if you can find any marks on my back other than rope marks?"

"Why and why me?" asked Daphne "Wouldn't you prefer Shaggy to do this instead? I can get him for you if you like" Velma didn't say anything but Daphne could see her back turn slightly red. Finally Velma gave what sounded like a carefully considered reply "I think we would both find that too distracting and more importantly" Velma turned her head to face Daphne and smiled "have you felt how cold his hands are just now?"

"No, have you?" replied Daphne as innocently as she could.

"We don't have the time for this Daph. I want you to check my back as I thought I could feel something hard digging into it. None of the clothes I was wearing or the rope should have felt like that."

"There _are_ marks down your back, these look a bit like they are from a buckle, and here are here are long marks, hang on" Daphne got off the bed and fetched something from the luggage and laid it over Velma's back, "Hmmm this could be a, a strap?"

"After out meeting, get the coffee on I need to think" said Velma

Velma let out an angry growl and threw a scrunched up piece of paper across the room.

"This doesn't make any sense; this data just doesn't fit together" Velma slumped back in her chair and put her head in her hands "what am I missing?"

"Missing this?" said Shaggy sitting next to her and passing her a plate of freshly toasted sandwiches "you've been staring at that stuff for ages and Scoob and I decided you need a break and some food."

"Jinkies, thanks guys I guess I am hungry" replied Velma, her stomach began to growl at the smell of food.

Scooby's head flopped onto her lap "Reat rup Relma, rats rain rood"

"Brain food? Oh Scooby. Do you want some brain food?"

"Reah!" Velma passed one to Scooby which was devoured in an instant.

"What's the problem?" said Shaggy gently massaging the back of her head.

Between mouthfuls of food Velma explained "Not all of the data fits together, it feels like it should but just when I think that the answer is within my grasp it's all gone. I guess I'll have to wait for the background checks to come back. These sandwiches are really good Shag, and don't stop doing what you are doing to my head, that's even better."

"What doesn't fit?" said Daphne

"The monsters M.O., most of its victims including me and Fred end up going over a cliff into a nice friendly pile of snow. But lately it's been becoming..." Velma gave a little shudder and Shaggy put his arms around her and Scooby placed his paws on her legs "...more creative with what it does to its victims, namely me at the moment."

"Perhaps who's behind it is trying to scare us away. I mean its working; me and Scoob are like well scared."

"Reah rared" interjected Scooby, Shaggy resumed massaging her head.

"Well at least we've got to you before anything bad happens. But why is it doing these nasty things just to you?" silence descended on the room as everyone waited for Velma to reply to Shaggy's question but no reply came. Velma just sat there with her eyes closed, obviously enjoying Shaggy's attention.

"Mmmmm, that so hits the spot Shag. Oh jinkies that's just so..." Velma stopped mid-word and slowly slid back into Shaggy's arms, snoring softly. Shaggy looked down at Velma, were it not for the look of peace and contentment on her face he would be panicked by what had just occurred.

"What just happened?" asked Daphne looking on in confusion

"Well who'd have thought it, our Velma has an off switch" said Fred, at that everyone had to laugh.

"Wha? What happened?" Velma woke up to find herself being cradled by a chuckling Shaggy. She looked around to see the rest of the gang laughing. Shaggy put his arm round her waist and made no attempt to sit her up so Velma snuggled back down, he began to gently stroke her head.

"So, what happened? Shaggy was massaging my head then what?"

Daphne snapped her fingers "You were out just like that. Fred says you have an off switch" laughed Daphne

"I have an off switch?" Velma gave a wry smile _well as long as Shaggy is the only one with the remote control_ she thought

"You made a good point then Shag. You know, I have my suspicions about what has been happening to me" said Velma "there's one more experiment I need to do. Shaggy, Scooby would you come with me I need to get something from the Mystery Machine." Velma sat up then shook her had to clear it and to fight the feeling of just wanting to go back to sleep.

The trio returned a short while later and Shaggy was obviously unhappy "Like no way Velma, I'm not doing it. I, I can't do it" he said sitting down.

Velma smiled at him and sat next to him "OK Shag, will you catch me then?" Velma sat next to Shaggy and took a canister out of her pocket.

"Sleeping mist?" exclaimed Fred

"Yes, open the windows Fred. Shaggy are you ready?" Shaggy nodded and took hold of Velma round her waist. Fred, Daphne and Scooby stood by the window

"As soon as I'm out lay me down on the couch then get over to the window. Hold your breath now." Shaggy shielded his face with a cushion as Velma removed the cap and pointed the nozzle towards her face. "Jinkies! Hel..." In between the words she took a breath and sprayed the sleeping mist in her face and slumped unconscious mid-word supported by Shaggy. As instructed he laid her down on the couch but didn't leave. He simply held her hand and gently stroked her hair.

"No, no, no, not again, please no more" Velma groaned quietly as she came round.

"It's OK Velma, you're safe, the gang's here and like, well, I'm, I'm here"

Velma opened her eyes and let out a sigh of relief and squeezed his hand tightly. Shaggy helped Velma up and sat next to her with his arm around her waist while Velma rested against him; tentatively she rested her hand on his leg.

"OK, that confirms it. I felt something like that on my face and tasted something like that when I was grabbed and afterwards my head feels a bit fuzzy so either I'm sensitive to something in it's fur..." said Velma

"Or...?" said Fred raising his eyebrows getting where Velma was heading

Velma nodded at him "guys I want us to check the places I was rescued from"

"What for Velms?" asked Shaggy as the rest of them looked at Velma.

"Something that would indicate that I was not in as much danger as I appeared to be." said Velma with a degree of uncertainty in her voice "Something that should not be there if the danger was really real."

"Well Daph and I can check the two places near here" said Fred

"And Scooby, Shaggy and Velma can check the lake" said Daphne and silently added _and have a nice romantic moon-lit walk together as well _determined to re-take the match-making initiative.

"What are we waiting for, let's split up and look for clues" said Fred

"Meta-clues Fred, we're looking for clues about clues."

"Wow" said Fred.


	11. A New Kind of Clue

As the gang left the hotel, got into the Mystery Machine and headed off. Shaggy, Velma and Scooby were dropped off near the lake then Fred and Daphne drove to the sawmill. At the hotel, Gibby was in the restaurant finishing his meal and talking with the waiter.

"You should get overtime Mr Norton. Saving that lady twice in one day is very impressive. I expect she's very grateful for your attention" said the waiter collecting the plates from his table.

That would be nice. I'm sure she would be were it not for her meddling friends."

"Jealous are they?"

"They can't handle the competition." he smiled

"Will there be anything else Mr Norton?"

"No thanks you. I've got some tidying up to do. I'm going to try to get her alone today, perhaps in the bar tonight."

"Well I expect she'll get a chance to express her gratitude then" and with that the water left

"She'd better do, there'll be trouble if she doesn't." he muttered to himself as he left his table.

When Fred and Daphne arrived at the sawmill they began to inspect the area where they had found Velma. The log Velma had been strapped to was still where they had left it. Daphne walked over and examined the log.

"Nothing unusual about the log except the compartment where Scooby found the steak"

"Why would there be steak in a log between her knees. It doesn't make any sense" Fred and Daphne both looked puzzled. Fred checked the saw blade "This blade is stuck, it won't move at all. This is odd."

Fred crawled under area next to the saw. The workings underneath were hidden behind a metal plate, he took a screwdriver out of his pocket and crawled under the belt.

"Daph, can you shine your light through the gap between the blade and the belt."

"How's that Fred?"

"A little to your left... that's it."

Daphne could just about see Fred through the gap as he removed the screws.

"Done it" Fred picked up his torch "crikies" he whispered. Fred crawled out from under the belt; Daphne could see from his face that he had found something.

"You have got to see this Daph"

Daphne peeked under the saw "Ewww it's all dusty and dirty" Daphne thought she could also see some dried blood from where the blade had caught Shaggy's arm.

"I'll protect you from the dangerous dust bunnies Daph" said Fred puffing out his chest and holding out his arms.

"Oh Freddie, _my hero_" she giggled and lay down on top of Fred; he wrapped his arms around her then pushed himself back under the belt. He twisted his head round to see the saw blade and pointed his torch at a particular spot on it.

"What's that?" asked Daphne looking at the wedge of metal that was pressed into the saw blade, the blade itself was bent and damaged where the wedge had been forced into it.

"It's a quick-stop device. As soon as it comes in contact with flesh it stops the saw blade. It's been activated, see how mangled the blade is."

"This means it stopped when the blade caught Shaggy's arm not when Gibby turned it off?"

"Looks like it Daph"

"How does it work?"

"Not sure, something to do with changes in electrical resistance. When I saw the device demonstrated they used raw sausages to represent fingers"

"Raw meat! The steak in the log! The steak would have saved Velma if no one had got to her in time"

"You're right Daph. Velma was right, she wasn't in any danger; the blade would hit the steak and then get stopped."

"But so close to her! That was a horrible thing to do. It looks like someone is trying to frighten us away."

"Yeah, and if I get my hands on them it's payback time. Man I hate it when people pick on Velma."

"Protective big brother rides to the rescue again" smiled Daphne, gently teasing him.

"Well I don't like it Daph, I mean it's just not right. She's well, special. I don't mean I feel for her like I do you, but..."

"I understand Freddie; she's the little sister you never had." Fred nodded; he looked so sheepish and adorable that it just melted her heart. In many ways Fred and Velma were like brother and sister, they sure could argue like one but looked out for and understood each other only like a brother and sister could. None of the rest of the gang had ever been able to work out how Fred and Velma seemed to know what the other was thinking when on a case. Shaggy had coined it Frelma, initially as a joke to wind-up Velma but the name had stuck.

"You getting anything on the Frelma-phone Fred?"

"Leave it out Daph. This pretty much proves her suspicions of these things being some kind of set-up. Let's go to the geothermal plant. The quicker we get there the quicker we get to the bottom of things."

They pulled into the car park at the plant but Fred didn't get out immediately, he appeared to be thinking. After a while he turned to Daphne.

"Something been bothering me; Gibby seemed to be quite sure Velma was OK. She was in the end but how..." said Fred

"Velma didn't think she was going to make it Freddie. She said she was on the verge of passing out when we found her."

"So how did he know? Either he's good at guessing or..."

"Exactly Freddie lets go in and see what we can find out."

Dwaine met them at the front door and lead them to the room where Velma had been trapped. Having secured the door opened they went inside to look around.

"Nothing here" said Fred

"Just an empty metal room" sighed Daphne

"Man it must have been terrifying" whispered Fred. Daphne put her arm on his back as they walked out. The sooner they were out of there the better. Velma's brief description of what had happened had been bad enough, being in the room made it all too real. She could feel the panic rise within her as she put herself in Velma's shoes. _Well that's tonight's nightmare sorted out_ she thought.

"Well that was just the inside. If you come with me we can check the other side of that room from the maintenance space" said Dwaine as he indicated that they should follow him. They went to another door which Dwaine unlocked and lead them inside. A short while later he pointed a large metal cube with assorted pipes running from it.

"Here you go" he said

"Thanks" said Fred

"Well, well, well, would you look at all that. This isn't anything to do with us" said Dwaine looking at a small set-up of tubes, circuits and pipes fixed to a board which was resting against the side of the room. A few inches away were several large batteries contraption connected to the room.

"Well what _do_ have we here?" said Fred and he and Daphne knelt down and examined the contraption. They followed the pipes and wires trying to get a handle on its purpose. Fred began to carefully disassemble it and passed the components to Daphne. Fred removed a large canister and passed it to Daphne, the both looked at each other as the penny dropped.

"This is a lithium hydroxide canister" said Daphne "that's used for…"

"Scrubbing out carbon dioxide from the air" said Fred "and here's a gas analyser" he said pointing to another part of the contraption. Daphne looked on dumbfounded as he proceeded to describe, in intricate detail, how the system they had found worked. "...Then this oxygen cylinder would bleed gas into the compartment if the oxygen level got too low and the pump would push air through the scrubber if the CO2 level got too high. It's set to keep the CO2 level quite high, enough to make Velma very sleepy, dizzy and generally make her think that it would be all over soon, but not do her any actual harm beside a splitting headache for a while. Just like the saw mill, this was carefully designed not to harm."

"How do you know all this Freddie?" asked Daphne, her eyes still wide open in surprise

"Well I did a study with Velma on what it would take to convert the Mystery Machine to a submarine and she asked me to look at the environmental systems. She gave me a load of NASA stuff to look at before I started" he replied his chest swelled with pride; his eyes twinkled as he became lost in the memory "She said I did a great job. Imagine that, the Velmster being impressed by my design."

"Yeah, imagine" Daphne pretended to think for a few seconds, "Nope I'm drawing a blank on this one" she muttered to herself.

"Let's call Velma and let her know what we found. We'd better get going or we'll be late for our rendezvous with them." said Fred.


	12. Life In The Food Chain

Shaggy, Velma and Scooby stood in the car park and waved at the Mystery Machine as it headed off to the sawmill. The trio set off along the path which would lead them to the lake. Scooby saw his chance and bumped into Shaggy which cause him to stumble slightly. Velma immediately went to his aid and took hold of his hand. Neither went to let go as they walked along. Scooby could sense they were both a bit uncomfortable at first but soon relaxed and they moved closer together. Scooby walked slightly behind Shaggy and Velma looking at them walking along holding hands. He was wondering just how many Scooby Snacks he would be able to claim from Daphne for his assistance.

When they neared the location Scooby stopped and pointed, somebody else was there. The trio stood still and listened, Shaggy and Velma tightened their grip on each others hand, Shaggy's other hand rested on Scooby's head and Velma readied her torch. Something was moving in the darkness but it wasn't the creature. Velma glanced at the others who nodded; she pointed her torch in the direction and switched it on. Gibby froze as he was suddenly illuminated; it looked like he was just about to climb up the tree where Velma had been found.

"What are you doing here? This is a restricted area now" said Velma

"I, I was looking for, for clues" replied Gibby

"That's our job. You'll end up getting arrested if you stay here. Come on Gibby I don't want to see you getting into trouble"

"Well OK then Velma" he replied and walked off down the path.

"Well that was easy" said Shaggy.

"A little too easy if you ask me" she replied

They both shone their torches up into the tree

"I wonder what Gibby was looking for. There's something up there but I can't make out what it is" she asked

"I'll climb up and find out, you and Scooby look around" with that Shaggy began to climb up the.

"Scooby, you look around near the tree and I'll look around a bit further out"

"Rokay"

"Psssst, Velma"

Velma looked up to see Gibby hidden in the shadows motioning to her; he had a urgent look on his face so she cautiously went over to see what he wanted.

"What is it Gibby?" Gibby looked behind him, he looked nervous and motioned for her to come closer which she did.

"What Gibby, what's wrong?"

When she was close enough Gibby reached out and took hold of her arm and tried to pull her too him. Velma jerked her arm downwards causing Gibby to let go.

"Get off Gibby. What do you think you are doing?"

"I just wanted to give you the chance to properly express your gratitude to me. I have gone up in your estimation have I not? "

Velma paused slightly "Yes, but. But that still doesn't mean you can keep trying to grab hold of me"

"You should be more thankful that I am trying to protect you Velma." Gibby spoke in a low serious voice glancing at Shaggy as he did.

"From who? The monster? You didn't exactly hang around to help me when we came face-to-face with it back at the saw-mill."

"Well it, err, you pushed me and that spoilt my game plan. What about all the other times I have got to you before your so-called friends? Anyway it's not just that monster I'm trying to protest you from" said Gibby again looking in Shaggy's direction.

An expression of dark humour came over her face when she realised what he was implying "Shaggy?" Gibby nodded "Gibby I have known him pretty much all my life and I trust him with my life. Without question."

"He has designs on you Velma, and they are not good. Come with me and I'll get you back to safely, perhaps even the safety of a secluded spot on the hotel dance floor" Gibby took hold of her arm again and tried to pull her along with him. Velma was having none of it; she shook off his arm and pushed him away.

"If you lay one more finger on me or say one more bad word about Shaggy I'll, I'll punch you on your nose. Hard. Now beat it! Shaggy!" Gibby reached into his pocked and pulled out a wad of cloth and appeared to be ready to make a grab for Velma, she instinctively adopted a fighting stance Daphne had taught her and clenched her fists. Gibby wiped his forehead and returned the cloth to his pocked, Velma unwound slightly.

"Why the hostility Velma? I have more than proved myself worthy of you; it's high time you admitted that to yourself. Just watch your back around him that's all I'll say, he'll use you, abuse you then abandon you, can't you see that? I'd never do that, remember that." Gibby turned and headed off into the gloom. Shaggy appeared a few seconds later and lead Velma away, while Scooby protectively circled them both.

"Why won't he leave me alone?" sobbed Velma "How many times do I have to tell him to go away. I thought he was getting over that and just trying to be friends but he's worse than ever now."

"What happened? What did he want?"

Velma was quiet for a few seconds as she sought the best way to reply. "Let's just say you've never sought to take advantage of what you've done."

"That's not my scene, well except where snacks are concerned."

"It wasn't snacks that Gibby was after."

"Oh. Do you think he's behind this?"

"I'm not sure, but even if he isn't he sure is taking advantage of it."

"Well this might make you feel better me and Scoob found something, come and look at this" Shaggy lead Velma back to the tree. Scooby went ahead and pulled something out of a shrub next to the lake.

"Like look what we found" he held out a large rectangular piece of canvas one side had buckles and straps the other side was covered in rope.

Velma threw her arms around Shaggy and kissed his cheek "That's it Shag, you two have found the key clue. This proves I was never in any danger here."

They assembled the canvas into a tube and Velma held it against herself.

"All I could see was this side, the side with what looked like continuous coils of rope. The side I couldn't see had the ends of the rope joined with Velcro and the attachment point, including freshly oiled steel cable hidden in the rope."

Shaggy climbed up the tree again then lowered down the steel cable as far as it could go then climbed back down again.

"The rope was tied to the branch but the cable was slack, that's as far as the cable would go if the rope had snapped."

"Hmmm if the rope had failed completely then I would have fallen a few feet to just above the water, even if I had passed out my head would have been clear, just."

"Man, it's just like you thought."

Velma's cell phone rang "its Fred" she said as she answered it.

"Hi Freddie what did you find?... Jinkies so that's why the steak was there... Lithium Hydroxide, well it's all falling into place here as well, there was a steel cable in the rope so I would have been safe here as well. You'll never guess who we bumped into here... good guess Freddie. Yep we're on our way back now."

She put her phone away then looked at Shaggy.

"We need to have a little chat with Gibby when we get back."

"Time to go" said Shaggy. He took Velma's hand and they headed off towards the car-park. It was getting dark, the sky was clear and a bright moon was in the sky; it was a beautiful evening for a walk near the lake, the howling of wolves nearby only added to the atmosphere.

The path ran along the edge of a gentle slope below which was further trees and eventually the lake. As they walked along both Shaggy and Velma could sense that Scooby was becoming increasingly nervous and jittery. He kept looking back and sniffing the air. Finally Scooby began to panic.

"Raggy! Relma! Rolves, rolves roming!"

They all looked at each other wondering what to do.

"W-what do we do?" asked Velma

"Run Velma, me a Scoob will try to lead the wolves away" whispered Shaggy.

"Re rill?" asked Scooby in surprise

"Yeah, we need to give Velma a head start. Then we'll catch her up" he whispered to Scooby "Now go Velma, get running"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah me and Scoob have got away from all kinds of wild animals. Stick to the path and we'll follow on. Now go! We'll shout jinkies when we're coming back" Shaggy pushed Velma along the path and turned and ran in the direction of the wolves with Scooby hot on his heels. There was nothing for it Velma ran along the path as fast as her legs could carry her. A few minutes later she heard someone cry out 'jinkies' and she relaxed on the inside, Shaggy and Scooby were heading in her direction having delayed the wolves. She risked a glance behind her the next second her right leg erupted in searing white-hot pain, she was falling, tumbling, finally she stopped. Her glasses fell just in front of her where they were hit by one of her flailing limbs. She lay on the ground, looking up at the sky, trying to catch her breath, she didn't notice her glasses were missing; she was too distracted by the almost unspeakable pain coming from her right leg. She tried to get up but the pain became too much and she passed out.

Velma woke up shivering.

"Guys help me" she tried to shout but the pain had taken her voice. She knew she had to keep moving and tired to roll onto her front but almost passed out again from the pain. By luck her hand found her glasses but one of the arms was broken.

"Velma!"

"Relma!"

She could hear voices calling for her. They were faint, carried to her on the wind. The wind changed and blew their voices away. Her teeth were chattering, she was shivering so much that she could barely hold her glasses in front of her face. She gritted her teeth and slowly began to pull herself along the ground. Then she could hear some movement near her.

"Guys? Help me! Shaggy! Scooby! Please help!" she was finally able to get her voice to work, all she heard was a couple of low menacing growls; she could see some wolves pacing about at the edge of her vision. She pondered the irony of it; here she was the daughter of two biologists about to become part of the food chain. She held the glasses on with one hand and despite her pain she found the strength to throw a rock in the direction of one of the growls and was rewarded with a yelp of pain from the darkness. She tried to push herself backwards using her one good leg and looked around for anything else she could use to defend herself with.

"Leave me alone!" she screamed. The next second they were upon her, she screwed up her eyes and tried to make herself as small as possible. "I don't want to die" she whimpered, one animal was right on top of her, she could sense its hunger and felt the its breath on her skin...


	13. Words And Deeds

...and then it was gone

Flares went past either side of her causing some of the wolves to scatter, she looked up as a tall shape loomed over her "Leave her alone" it shouted waving something bright in front of it which made a whuum whuum noise as it moved, she could hear the crackling of fire. Next to the bigger shape a smaller shape growled as fiercely as it could. Velma held the glasses to her face in time to see one of the wolves leap at Shaggy but he swatted it out of the way with burning branches before it got far. He thrust the branches in the direction of the other animals and yelled at the top of his voice, Scooby leapt forward barking angrily. Soon they were alone; Shaggy planted the burning branches in the ground near to where Velma lay.

"Velms? You OK?" said Shaggy, he was breathing hard. Despite the cold he was sweating. He put her spare pair of glasses on her and brushed the hair from her face.

"S-Shaggy? M-my leg, can't move, pain" she muttered, the pain was almost overwhelming and now she began to feel how cold she was, her hands and feet were getting numb and her insides felt like ice. Scooby lay almost on top of Velma to give her some warmth and she wrapped her arms round him as best she could,

"Like where does the hurt?"

"Right leg, everywhere"

"We need to splint that leg" Shaggy tried not to look at her ankle, it was pointing in the wrong direction, in fact her whole leg didn't look right. He looked around and saw some suitable branches a few feet away and went to get them, Velma grabbed hold of his sleeve.

"Please don't leave me I don't want to die here! Not alone."

Shaggy was shocked "You're not going to die Velma, and I'm not leaving you. Me and Scoob are getting you back."

"No, too painful, I just want to sleep. Hold me till I fall asleep."

"No, we need to move you Velms, you can't stay here it's getting cold" he said gently but firmly "I'm going to try and splint you leg there's some branches over there. It's gonna hurt loads, I'm sorry but I need to do that before I move you. We can do the holding sleeping thing when you're better OK?"

Inside Shaggy was petrified, was Velma dying in front of his eyes?

Velma watched as Shaggy fetched some branches. She began to regain some of her composure and started to feel slightly better as the warms from Scooby began to reach her.. Shaggy returned with some branches and set them down next to her.

"Shaggy you're right. Let's get of of here that was the cold talking just then"

"Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be" Velma nodded, biting down on her glove; Shaggy began to attach the branch to her leg and foot. As carefully as he could Shaggy placed the branches either side of her injured led and began to attach them. The longest went from just below her waist to her foot, the smaller one went from mid-thigh to her foot. The pain was excruciating but Velma managed to keep it together and Shaggy managed to focus on the task at hand. Finally only her ankle was left, they looked at each other, Velma nodded slightly, and they both took a deep breath. Shaggy moved her foot; Velma screamed briefly then passed out. Shaggy immediately looked up, he went pale as he realised what had happened.

Tears streamed down his cheeks "I'm sorry Velma, I'm so sorry. I, I didn't mean to harm you."

"Raggy, rits rot rour rault"

"I, I..."

Scooby sniffed the air "Raggy rolves rill rabout"

"You're right Scoob, we've gotta get moving" he finished splinting her ankle and as carefully as he could picked her up and headed down the path towards the car-park hoping that the rest of the gang were there.

Fred and Daphne were getting worried. Firstly they had got to the car park and found Gibby's car there, secondly they couldn't get Velma on her phone, and thirdly the trio were well overdue. As soon as Gibby appeared they confronted him.

"Well Gibby?" asked Fred as his gaze nailing Gibby to the spot "Where _is_ Velma? You've been very _punctual_ with rescuing her recently but now...?" They were interrupted by the sound of Scooby barking in the distance.

"I'll be off now" said Gibby as he sidled away from them towards his car "She didn't want me to protect her. Just don't trust that Shaggy he's up to no good with Velma, envy can cause a man like that to do terrible things. Mark my words, she'll come to harm if you leave her alone with him."

"I feel like a need a bath" said Fred when Gibby had gone "I swear he's creepier every time we meet him"

"True, we'll see what Velma thinks, from the barking they should be here soon." said Daphne; she noticed that Fred appeared distracted by Scooby's barking "Freddie, what's up?"

"From the sound of that bark, someone is in trouble." said Fred, Daphne could hear the alarm in Scooby's bark now "Big trouble, c'mon Daph"

Fred and Daphne headed in the direction of the barking and a minute later Scooby rushed up to them.

"Rambulance, ret ra rambulance, Relma rurt rad" he yelped, far down the path they could see Shaggy struggling to carry an inert shape as carefully as he could.

"Like a little help, please!" he shouted. Fred and Daphne ran to Shaggy "Careful her leg is ripped up and I think her ankle is broken"

They quickly carried Velma to the Mystery Machine and settled her down inside. Fred decided that it would be quicker for them to get to the local hospital if they went there directly rather than waiting for an ambulance. He called Vicky; she alerted the hospital and arranged a police escort to speed them on their way.

"What happened Shaggy?" asked Daphne as they drove along. Shaggy hadn't said a word since getting in the van, he just sat staring at Velma.

"I, I don't know. Like I found her lying at the bottom of a slope with her leg all beat-up, I tried to splint her leg, and, and…" he couldn't complete the sentence; tears began to roll down his cheeks

"And...? What happened"

"I hurt her bad, man I didn't mean it, she screamed and fainted, I was trying to help, I had to splint her leg but I made it worse. I'm sorry Velma."

A trauma team was waiting for them when they arrived and they quickly got Velma inside. She had begun to come round but was whisked away before any of the gang could speak to her. Then Shaggy had been taken aside by a Parks Ranger and a police officer, the next thing Fred, Daphne and Scooby knew he had been taken to the local police station for an interview of some kind. A Ranger had also interviewed Velma briefly thought none of them knew what had passed between them. Finally they were all back together in the waiting area; Fred sat next to Shaggy with his arm round his shoulders trying to comfort him. Daphne felt bad, but she couldn't help recalling Gibby's warning and found herself eying Shaggy suspiciously. Fred seemed calm and controlled. Aside from being Velma's surrogate big brother he had a similar sibling relationship with Shaggy.

"Calm down Shag. Right, talk us through what happened when you all started walking back to the point when you found Velma. One step at a time, just take your time."

"We'd just finished looking at the harness used to tie Velma up in that tree. That, that was a fake, there was steel wire keeping her safe. Then we headed back…"

"Wolves!" exclaimed Fred and Daphne at the end of Shaggy's explanation of what had happened, Shaggy and Scooby nodded.

"But how did Velma get where she was? How did she hurt her leg so bad?" asked Daphne. To Shaggy's ears they weren't questions, they were accusations.

"Like, I don't know how she fell…" Shaggy began but was interrupted by a voice from behind them.

"Not the first time" said a police officer coming up to the gang "They are rare, but we've had a number of reported attacks already this season. It's been a bad year for the wolves and they were probably desperate for food. From the description you kids provided those wolves have already been reported as trouble makers. I've just come to let you know that the parks service will send a couple of marksmen up to the area tomorrow. Oh by the way son" the officer looked at Shaggy "That was a good job you did back there, you should be proud" and with that he left.

"What did they want with you at the police station Shag?" asked Fred

"I had to look through a rogue's gallery of the local wolf population"

"How could you recognise them?" asked Daphne

"Man, I'll never forget them" replied Shaggy quietly "too close that was too close."

"Are you the friends of Miss Dinkley?" they looked up to see one of the doctors who had been looking after Velma.

"Yes" replied Daphne.

"Right, good news for you, it's only her right leg that was damaged, there's nothing broken but she had a dislocated hip and ankle as well as badly damaged ligaments in her ankle and knee, In addition she has a load of minor cuts and bruises from when she tumbled down the slope. She'll be in a knee brace and removable cast for several weeks and still may still need surgery if the tendons don't heal. She'll also need to use crutches to help her get around for a while."

"That's my fault" said Shaggy guiltily, he was almost in tears again "I hurt her when I splinted her leg and moved her ankle…"

"The damage was done when she fell" the doctor squatted down next to Shaggy and put his hand on his shoulder "she needed to be moved so if you hadn't splinted her leg the damage would have been worse. If you had waited the night she'd have probably lost the foot. And from what you both said she was saying she was on the verge of hypothermia. Under the circumstances you did very well son, you saved not only her foot but probably her life – and your own."

Fred clapped Shaggy on the back "Good job, way to go Shaggy" finally Fred could feel Shaggy relax slightly.

The doctor stood up and went to leave "From the brief discussion I had with Miss Dinkley I got the impression that she can be a bit, stubborn, at times, so I expect she'll want to try to do too much too soon. Just try to make her rest for a day or so."

"Good luck with that" muttered Daphne

"Yeah that's Velma for you" said Fred.

"Can we see her?" asked Daphne desperate to talk to Velma, Gibby had warned them that Velma would come to harm and now she had, was he also right about Shaggy? Daphne cursed herself, the police officer and doctor had just exonerated Shaggy so why couldn't she shake her growing doubts about him.

"Not tonight, she's sleeping now. Once the joints have been reduced the pain killers really kicked in and she fell fast asleep. I expect she'll be discharged tomorrow" The doctor smiled and went to leave "Oh one more thing, Mr Rogers she asked me to pass on her thanks and she's looking forward to see you tomorrow" Finally Shaggy smiled.

The gang got back to the hotel and were waiting for a lift when they heard a familiar voice coming from the hotel bar.

"Well don't say I told you so, but I told you so" said Gibby smugly "from what I hear he tripped her up so he could pretend to be the hero"

"Why? They look like they're dating..." said one of the guests

"They are NOT dating!" Gibby growled but quickly regained his composure "He just can't handle the competition. He just faked an accident which went wrong that's why she's in the hospital."

"Man how d'ya know he did it?"

"Why else would the police interview him?"

"Are you saying that he deliberately hurt her?"

"Who can say but I wouldn't put it past him..." The lift door opened and Fred pushed Shaggy inside but he could tell from his posture that the damage had already been done.

As soon as they got back to their suite Shaggy pretty much locked himself away in his room. Fred went in a few times to talk to him and see if he could get Shaggy to snap out of the guilt he felt. Eventually Fred slumped down next to Daphne as she was channel surfing.

"Man poor Shag, he's really taking this hard. He now blames himself for Velma's injury, he understands that she was hurt by the fall but he's convinced himself that he made it worse. As far as I see it he saved her life."

Daphne didn't reply but squirmed slightly in the seat.

"What Gibby said to him was way below the belt, it's really eating into him now... What's up Daph, you look troubled"

"Freddie, how long have we known Shaggy?"

"Since we were kids, why?"

Daphne looked uncomfortable "Emmm, well with Velma getting hurt and after what Gibby said. Shaggy looks so guilty..."

"He didn't harm Velma if that's what you're thinking; he'd hurt himself first rather than do that. I'm not 'intuitive' like you but even I can tell that he worships the ground Velma walks on."

"But..."

"She fell and twisted her leg at the same time. She's got a sports injury Daph, people get taken off the field like that all the time. When I was in my senior year at school one of the guys on my team had a similar injury and that was when he was running on flat astroturf."

"But..."

"No buts Daph, Shaggy didn't do it, period. Don't let Gibby get to you."

"But..."

"Look Daph, Velma gets discharged tomorrow, why don't you go to the hospital ahead of us and talk to her by yourself."

"Thanks Fred. I've never wanted to be so wrong about somebody as I do right now about Shaggy."

Daphne found it difficult to sleep that night so the next day she headed to the hospital as soon as she could. Daphne went to Velma's room and found her sitting on the edge of the bed with her lower leg in a removable cast and her knee strapped up. She was drinking from a large mug of soup.

"Hey Velma, how are you feeling?"

"Hi Daph, a lot better, I still feel cold on the inside hence the soup" Velma appeared to be looking expectantly behind Daphne.

"Ready to go?"

"Nearly, they are off looking for some orange crutches and sorting out my medication and paperwork." Daphne noticed that Velma was suddenly looking withdrawn and sad

"What's wrong Velma?"

"Where's Shaggy?" she asked quietly.

"They boys will be here soon, Shaggy not sure about coming, he's..." said Daphne carefully.

"Daphne, I want him here. I, I need him here." she said in an almost inaudible whisper. The admission shocked her, she; the ever dependable, ever independent Velma needed someone. _It comes with the territory_ she mused.

"Are you sure?"

Velma just nodded.

Daphne went outside and rested against the wall and let out a sigh of relief, that seemed to confirm Shaggy's innocence but she couldn't be sure until she had spoken to Velma. She took out her phone and called Shaggy "You've got to come and get her Shaggy... No Shaggy listen, she wants you here, she needs you here... yes Shag need that's what she said need."

Immediately upon her return Daphne asked the one question she had been desperate to ask yesterday. "Velma what really happened? I have to know as Gibby's been going around saying that Shaggy was responsible for your injury so he could appear to be the hero for once."

"He said what!" exclaimed Velma, Daphne could see the anger in her face "that's a blatant lie. Shaggy did nothing of the sort" Velma paused when she saw Daphne's eyes become downcast and a guilty look flash across her face "You, you don't believe him do you?"

"For a horrible second I did, Gibby's so manipulative and Shaggy was so upset and withdrawn. That story about wolves seemed so far-fetched and he just looked so guilty about what happened…" replied Daphne her relief at Velma confirming Shaggy's innocence mixed with guilt over her doubts about him.

"I can guess why, Shaggy went to splint my leg and the last thing I remember is the worst pain ever, the next I know I'm here, I must have passed out from the pain. I guess he thinks he injured me. But he had to split my leg and I knew it would hurt, just not that much. He had to move me Daph, if he'd have done what I'd asked we'd probably both be dead."

"So how did you hurt your leg?" asked Daphne "Shaggy couldn't say for sure which made the doubt all the more worse."

"We _were_ being chased by wolves; Shag and Scooby hung back to try to lead them away so we got separated. I looked back while I was running and must have got my foot suck in a branch or hole in the ground and fell down the slope ripping up my leg. I just couldn't move, I lay there for ages getting colder and colder, I could hear Shaggy and Scooby calling out for me, I was almost..." she paused screwing her eyes up and clutching the covers to herself; Daphne could feel the terror as Velma remembered "The wolves were all around me, I could feel their breath on me. I don't want to die Daph, I don't want to die, keep them away" cried Velma beginning to panic as the memory became all too real.

"Velma" said Daphne firmly, taking hold of her to provide a grounding physical presence, though she was trembling slightly as well "It's all over now, you are safe." Velma looked up, Daphne could still see the fear flicker in her eyes "You're here and alive so something happened next."

"S-Shaggy and Scooby faced down the wolves with burning branches and flares. One of them tried to attack him but he didn't run, he stood his ground and scared the wolves away, he was a real hero Daph, I mean a _real_ hero... and" she paused "…and..." a smile slowly crept over her face "And I have just about solved these mysteries. But we need to keep just how bad my injury is a secret."

"Mysteries?" asked Daphne in confusion as a cunning smile spread over Velma's face.

"Myster_ies_ Daph, there are two monsters. I was assuming that there was only one, that's why things haven't made much sense up till now, let me explain..."

Fred and Scooby pushed Shaggy into Velma's room then closed the door. He ended up standing near her bed nervously playing with his fingers. Before Shaggy could say anything Velma hobbled over to him and wrapped her arms around him. Automatically he put his arms round her though loosely, not knowing what was happening.

"I know what Gibby has been saying about you and I know it's a lie, I know you think you hurt me, but you didn't; the damage was done when I fell. You did what you needed to do to get me to safety, understand? Finally I have something to say before you say anything. Look at me Shaggy" Shaggy braced himself for whatever was about to come. He looked at her face, she didn't look angry which came as some relief, aside from that her face was unreadable. Velma felt sick; her insides were all over the place, as enjoyable as this dance with Shaggy was she had to cut to the chase, if not for her sake then for his. Velma took a deep breath and looked directly into his eyes "Shaggy, I love you."


	14. Union

"Wh, what did you say? But, but you fainted?"

"I knew it would hurt and I said I was ready. More importantly, I love you."

Finally he got it, all the tension left him and a huge smile came over his face. Velma felt him go a bit weak at the knees and managed to guide him towards a chair then let go. As soon as he was sat down she carefully sat on his lap and put her arms round his neck, Shaggy placed his arms round her waist.

"Oh man, I thought you'd hate me for hurting you, I thought I'd ruined everything."

"Everything?" smiled Velma.

Shaggy grinned, feeling like a fool "Like everything, I love you too Velma, I thought I'd ruined that before we'd even stared."

"That's Gibby speaking; he wanted you to believe that. He managed to get under both your and Daph's skin."

"Yeah, Daph thought..."

"I know. Daph can get a bit overprotective at times and when that happens her intuition starts to misfire. Remember back in high school she tried to get me and Jamie Vaughan together."

"But everyone knew neither of you got on with each other. That's why you both agreed to stay out of each others way."

"Exactly but she misinterpreted us avoiding each other as us being shy around each other."

"So the same thing happened now?"

"Exactly, she just couldn't get what Gibby said out of her head. If we hadn't had the run-in with the wolves then nothing would have come of his lies. I explained to Daph exactly what happened, she so glad to be wrong."

"Thanks Velma, so... what now" Shaggy entwined his fingers with Velma "...girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend" confirmed Velma "Well... boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend" confirmed Shaggy

"Daphne is going to be so put-out" Velma leant down and they enjoyed their first kiss as a couple.

"Raggy, Relma!" said Scooby when he saw the pair exiting the hospital. Fred drove the Mystery Machine up next to them so Velma wouldn't have to walk far. Fred and Shaggy helped Velma get into the passengers seat. Shaggy got into the back and sat next to Daphne who appeared upset and apprehensive. Shaggy looked at Daphne and wondered what to do. That she thought he could have attacked and harmed Velma hurt him, that Daphne wanted to be wrong about it was some consolation. He also thought about how he had behaved, he didn't exactly act like someone who was innocent which wouldn't have helped her misfiring intuition. Daphne trusted her intuition and most of the time it was right, at times getting to the heart of a case before Fred or Velma. But when it went wrong, it went spectacularly wrong and normally it was up to others to pick up the pieces, including Daphne. She was too good a friend to abandon and he knew he was simply too good a person to do so. He briefly glanced at Velma, _his_ Velma; he was on top of the world so why spoil this day with bitterness, it was time to show Gibby who was in charge. He put his arm round Daphne and slowly pulled her to him.

"I'm so sorry Shaggy" whispered Daphne coming close to tears "I just couldn't help myself, I wanted it to stop but the thoughts just kept on coming."

"That's just the way Gibby wanted it to happen" he replied quietly

"Velma told me what happened. That was the Shaggy I know, not what Gibby wanted me to think. I'm sorry for doubting you."

"You're forgiven Daph, Gibby's the one to blame."

"Thank you Shaggy" whispered Daphne drying her eyes. Everyone had forgiven her, now all she had was to forgive herself.

It was fairly quiet when they got to the hotel so they were able to make their way up to their suite undisturbed. For once Velma did what she was told and rested for the day. The pain killers helped as they made her sleepy and compliant, the rest of the gang helped by not going out. Velma spent much of the day sitting on a chair with her leg propped up on a stool. Scooby claimed to be especially helpful by falling asleep under her leg so his body heat would keep her leg warm. Shaggy looked after her when she was awake and Velma tried not to get used to being waited on. Shaggy was sitting watching TV with Velma, Scooby and Fred when Daphne approached him carrying two large plates.

"Shaggy, Scooby, I want to make it up to you both. Velma said you were heroes and so you are. Here's a super-hero sized hero-sandwich for each of you,"

"You didn't have to do that. But thanks" he said as he took the plates, passing one to Scooby and putting the other on the coffee table in front of him.

"I know but _I_ needed to"

"Awwww come here Daph" Shaggy got up and wrapped his arms around Daphne

"I'm so sorry Shag; I don't know what happened; the doubt just kept on growing. I guess I allowed Gibby to get to me"

"Don't worry Daph, he managed to make me doubt what had happened and I was there. Gibby's been saying bad things about us all over this place, Velma nearly clobbered him when we were by the lake."

"Why?" asked Fred

Shaggy paused and looked at Velma; she had dozed off again so he couldn't ask her advice about what he should say.

"Man I don't know how to put this. He was trying to get her back here so she could show him her, errr gratitude."

Without a word Fred got up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going Freddie?" asked Daphne stopping Fred on the way to the door.

"To see if I can have a word with Gibby, just a word Daph, don't worry." Fred smiled and left the room. When he was gone Daphne turned to Shaggy.

"Did he really say that?" asked Daphne her anger rising

To their surprise Velma answered "More than that Daph, he also said a load of bad things about Shaggy. I'd heard what he said to Bug and Vork earlier, and he said pretty much the same to me at the lake. He's been putting doubts in everyone's heads at every opportunity, He tried to do it to me but I'm pretty much immune to him."

"Man I'm…"

Velma gave Shaggy a sleepy smile "Its fine Shag, someone has to confront Gibby. He'd ridicule you, ignore Scooby, misinterpret anything I said and right now Daphne would probably just end up using him as a punch-bag."

Fred hunted around for Gibby but wasn't able to find him. In a way he was glad, he knew he couldn't out-argue him but felt he had to do something after what Gibby had done. He was standing waiting for the lift when he became aware of someone behind him.

"Like, can we have a word please?"

"Yeah, we need to talk to you all"

He turned to see Bug and Vork standing nearby

"Can we come up? We'd like to speak to you all in private"

Fred could sense their discomfort in their voices and how they held themselves.

"Sure"

"Guys, we've got some people who want to see us" said Fred as he ushered Bug and Vork into their suite. Daphne, Shaggy and Scooby walked down the corridor to greet them.

"Who is it Freddie?" Velma called out from the lounge woken up by the noise

"Bug and Vork" replied Fred

"Hi guys" shouted Velma

"Like, your real name is Bug? Man I thought I had it bad being called Norville." said Shaggy as he greeted Bug

"Err no it's Jason, but I've been called Bug ever since I was a kid and it sorta stuck, I collect insects you see"

"And Vork?"

"It's short for Vorkuta, my family originally came from Russia but fled after a little disagreement with Stalin back in the forties"

"Smart move" said Fred

Before he knew what was happening Bug was pinned against the wall by Scooby who was sniffing around his jacket pockets

"Ahhh! What's he doing" cried Bug and Shaggy tried to pull Scooby away.

"Some dogs are used to sniff out drugs or explosive, we have the only dog dedicated to sniffing out candy" replied Daphne

Scooby screwed up his face for a second then gave Bug the best set of puppy-eyes he could.

Having been relieved of his candy Bug followed Vork into the lounge

"HI dudette, we wanted to talk to you" said Bug

"Oh man I was right" said Vork as soon as he saw Velma.

"Right about what Vork?" asked Velma

"Like we saw you coming in dudette, I'm training to be a paramedic and I could tell that you had more than just a sprained ankle" said Vork

"Tell me about it. I've got my X-rays with me if you want to have a look" said Velma.

Shaggy went and got Velma's X-rays then handed them to Vork.

"Before and after" said Velma

"Ohhhh nasty" he said

"So what did you want to see me about?" asked Velma

"Well Gibbo's been behaving odd the past few days, he's been disappearing and saving you but we never know how he knows you are in trouble or where you are." said Bug

"Hmmmmm" Velma mused stroking her chin.

"And Gibbo's been saying that you just sprained your ankle and it's all his fault" said Vork pointing at Shaggy "But I knew that was wrong when I saw you coming in. I could

tell you had hurt way more than that and you two were too cozy together for him to have done that"

"Yeah, we knew we had to see you after that. Something's not right."

"You can say that again" said Velma

It wasn't long after Bug and Vork left that Velma decided she needed to go to bed and took her last set of pain-killers for the day and Shaggy helped her to her room. They went inside and he closed the door. It was some time later that Daphne realised Shaggy hadn't yet some out of Velma's room.

"What's he doing in there, reading her a bed-time story?" said Daphne wondering what was taking Shaggy so long.

"You've spent ages trying to get them together and now their spending some time alone you want them to stop?" said Fred trying to hide his amusement

"No, but, I just want..."  
"Look Daph, they both had quite a traumatic time yesterday I'm not surprised they need some time alone"

"But it's for their own good, they might need my advice" Daphne headed for Velma's door and it appeared she was going to try to listen through the door. Fred sighed then picked Daphne up and put her over his shoulder "Freddie what are you doing? Put me down!"

"Come on Daph, bed time"

"Oh Freddie, I wasn't going to listen"

"Much" he said walking into her room

"Man, I don't want to know what's happening but have fun guys" laughed Shaggy as he walked past Daphne's door on the way to his room, as he closed the door to his room he heard Daphne whisper loudly "Please don't tell Velma she'll break something laughing"

"Shaggy, Shaggy"

Shaggy awoke to find Velma sitting on his bed gently shaking him. Her crutches rested against the wall next to his bed.

"You were calling out for me"

"I was?" he asked sitting up in bed.

"Yes, it, it looked like you were dreaming."

Shaggy was quite for a while, finally he swallowed and replied softly "I couldn't find you."

Velma drew close to him, took his hands and rested her head on his shoulder

"I dreamt I wasn't found"

Shaggy put his arms round her and rested his head on hers

"That's why you're up?" he asked quietly

Velma nodded "I must have moved in my sleep as my knee hurt too much to go back to sleep. I was passing the time working on my conference paper when I heard you calling out for me. The pain I can handle, the nightmare..." they were both silent for a while holding each other closely. Finally Shaggy spoke.

"When can you next take a pain-killer?"

"Not for another hour. If I'm going to stay awake, I'd rather be awake with you and Scooby" There was a snort and a snore from the bottom of the bed as Scooby rolled over in his sleep.

"Well awake with you and sleeping beauty. The pain's not too bad, I don't notice it much if I'm distracted, but it stops me getting back to sleep."

Shaggy smiled, distraction he could do. Soon the smell of toast and hot chocolate drifted through the room, they could hear Scooby's stomach growling in his sleep. After a bit of channel surfing they found a film show reviewing the 10 best and 10 worst horror films of all time. They sat together on the bed, watching TV, eating toast and drinking hot chocolate. _So here we are together_ thought Shaggy his thoughts were interrupted when Velma began to gently stroke his thigh, her touch felt so good.

"Distracted?" he asked

"Oh jinkies yes" replied Velma squeezing his thigh

Before either of them realised it the hour was up and it was time for Velma to take some more pain medication after which she tried to settle down.

"Do you want me to try that head massage thing again?" asked Shaggy

"Yes please. I guess I need to sleep, I'll go mad if I have to stay inside another day."

Shaggy began to massage Velma's head the same way as yesterday and slowly he could feel her relax.

"I'm expecting it this time so perhaps it won't work. Don't stop though it feels so good" a couple of minutes later Velma slowly slid back against him. The combined effect of the head massage and pain killers made her a dead weight. Shaggy kicked himself for not suggesting that they went to her room first, with her bad leg there was no thought of him carrying her there. Scooby briefly woke up as Shaggy was putting Velma into bed and arranging pillows and blankets around her to try to stop her moving in her sleep.

"Like I'm sleeping on the couch Scoob, I don't want to catch Velma's leg in my sleep."

Scooby nodded and went back to sleep.

Velma woke the next morning to find herself asleep in Shaggy's bed surrounded by pillows and rolled-up blankets. Scooby was at the foot of the bed and looked, at best, half awake. Shaggy was sitting up on the couch, it was obvious that he had slept there, he was just about to get dressed and it looked like he was about to go somewhere.

"Why did you sleep there?"

"I didn't want to hurt your leg by mistake in my sleep and like I didn't want you to think anything, you know, had happened, or I expected it to happen" he replied reddening towards the end.

"Thank you Shaggy" Velma thought for a second then held out her arms. Shaggy went over and tried to pull her up but soon realised that Velma didn't want to be pulled up. In her mind Velma imagined herself pulling him down into a passionate embrace; in reality things were a bit more complicated

Velma managed to pull him down onto the bed but the movement made her knee hurt. With Shaggy's help she lay on her left side, but this forced her injured leg to settle in an uncomfortable position so he helped Velma move to lie on her right side. She found this position comfortable but all the movement had caused her right calf to rub on the cast so it was now itchy. Shaggy removed the cast, located and dealt with the itch then replaced the cast. Finally they were laying side-by-side on his bed with their arms round each other.

"Romance is so much easier when your leg is working" Velma laughed quietly as Shaggy started to stroke her back "So where were you off to?"

"I was going to bring you breakfast in bed, I, I wanted to surprise you."

Velma snuggled right up to him "Really? Pray tell."

Shaggy held her tightly, all his fears he had before arriving at the hospital how now gone for good "I wanted to get you your favourite breakfast and, and have a rose, make it all romantic like Fred does. Like I'd like to have us starting together in a nicer way than just in a hospital"

"That's really thoughtful Shag but there's one problem" Velma smiled

"What?"

"You'd have to get out of bed, and I don't think I'll let you do that just yet. Especially not after all the trouble we just had getting in this position" Velma gingerly put her left leg round his to hold him there, her left hand crept round his waist and under his shirt, her right hand reached out to hold his head then began to run her fingers through his hair "You don't want to go anywhere do you?"

"No" his right arm was round her waist holding her against him while the other went over and round her head where his fingers gently stroked the nape of her neck which sent shivers of excitement down her spine.

"Good answer" she whispered, gently brushing her lips against his.


	15. Autograph Hunters

Daphne was knocking on Velma's door, wondering why she wasn't up yet. She was just about to go inside when Fred appeared in the hallway.

"Let her sleep for a bit longer Daph, you heard what the doctor said"  
"True but if Velma finds we've gone out without her she'll get annoyed, don't forget she's armed with crutches now. Give her another hour; I'll go for a soak in the bath."

After Daphne had gone Fred was just about to get some coffee and was surprised to see Shaggy and Velma come out of Shaggy's room. Both were in their dressing gowns and it appeared to Fred that they had just got up.

"Errr hi guys, I'm just about to get some coffee, do you want some?"

"Man thanks Fred, neither of us had a good nights sleep" said Shaggy scratching his head then stretching, Velma tried to stifle a yawn.

_Too much information_ thought Fred, his face obviously gave out that message as both Shaggy and Velma's faces reddened.

"No not like _that_ Fred, we both had bad nightmares" said Velma

"Right, sorry guys, it's Daph, you two have been all that she's been talking about" he replied walking into the lounge. Velma sat in a chair while Shaggy and Fred made the coffee.

"Well she'll have another topic of conversation soon" said Velma

"What do you mean?"

Velma looked at Shaggy and gave him a nod

"Well, like we're together now. You know boyfriend and girlfriend"

"Hey congratulation" said Fred shaking Shaggy's hand then giving Velma a hug. Fred and Shaggy brought the coffee in and they sat down. When they had finished Fred leant forward on his chair.

"Daph doesn't know this yet, am I right?"

"Not yet, I would have told her yesterday but what with the pain-killers and then Bug and Vork coming round the opportunity never arose" replied Velma

"Let's keep it a secret from her and see if she notices" whispered Fred, his eyes twinkling with amusement. Before either could reply he went to see how Daphne was doing.

"Man who'd have thought that Fred liked to live so dangerously"

"I'll call the hospital and see if they do advance bookings. I think my room's still available."

Velma decided to get some practice walking on her crutches and went to collect her post from hotel lobby. Shaggy was having a shower so Scooby went to accompany her to make sure she got back without any trouble. After collecting the post Velma found herself outside the hotel gift-shop having just brought Shaggy a small teddy bear holding a love heart. She couldn't actually remember going in there but Daphne had told her that things like this could happen. They were waiting for the lift when Velma noticed her surroundings darken "Like excuse me but are you Velma Dinkley?"

She turned round to found her self confronted by a man who towered over her, as wide as he was tall, covered in tattoos and piercings. There was only one of him but she still felt surrounded, Scooby hid behind her trembling with fright. For some reason he looked familiar.

"Y-yes" she replied, _curse my honest ways_ she thought as a huge smile came over his face.

"Could, could we have your autograph please? My kids are big fans of yours."

"Please!" said two small voices. It was then that Velma noticed two children each holding one of his huge hands.

"Y- your children?"

"My daughter Sandi and my son James" the man smiled as he looked down at them.

Finally Velma managed to get her brain out of neutral.

"Sure... wait I've seen you somewhere before"

"Yeah, emm I'm on TV…" as he spoke Velma's eyes widened as she recognised him

"Your Hank Barrie from Extreme Idiot! That's one of my favourite TV shows" exclaimed Velma.

"Yeah. You watch the show?"

"Never miss it."

"Daddy, I'm hungry" said Sandi

"Please join us for breakfast Miss Velma. We're having ribs" said James

"Ribs? Rhere?" suddenly Scooby was interested, she stepped out from behind Velma ready to take control of the situation.

"Why not" said Velma "can we Mr Barrie?"

"Sure, it'll be a real pleasure, you can meet the rest of the crew. Call me Hank."

"Where's Velma? She's been gone too long" asked Daphne pacing around the suite.

"Dunno Daph but Scooby's with her" said Fred. Just then there was a loud shout of '1... 2... 3... Jinkies' from outside followed by cheering. Fred and Daphne rushed to the window to see what was going on.

"She's outside with those Extreme Idiot people. Looks like their having a cook-out."

"You just can't leave her alone for five minutes" muttered Daphne

"Scooby's down there giving some kids rides on his back. Heh, their feeding him ribs."

"Ribs? Where?" said Shaggy coming out of his room. He looked out of the window then grabbed Fred and Daphne and lead them to the door. "We need to hurry and save Velma from the ribs; they... might not be cooked enough. She needs an expert like me to keep her safe"

Fred, Daphne and Shaggy walked out of the hotel, Velma saw them and waved and they made a beeline for her. Before Shaggy knew what was happening hands grabbed him and held him aloft.

"What are they doing to him? Stop them Velma" said Daphne

"It's fine Daph, I told them what Shaggy did in facing down the wolves"

He was carried around the car park as the group cheered and applauded him, finally they sat him down and placed a huge plate of ribs in front of him. Neither Daphne nor Velma were used to ribs for breakfast but decided that it would be impolite not to join in and soon each had a pile of bones on their plate that matched Shaggy's.

"This is either a high point... pardon me... or a low point in our careers" belched Velma

"Low point, but we had to go there. Pass me that diet soda please" replied Daphne trying, and failing, to conceal a burp.

"Here you go. True we can't be seen to be beaten by the boys on national TV, jinkies the steaks on the cooker look good. Hank can I have one please, rare"

Finally breakfast was finished, photographs, autographs, recipes and phone numbers were exchanged.

"It's been great meeting you. If there's anything we can do just give us a call" said Hank as he shook hands with Velma

"Anything? Hmmmm" said Velma thinking for a few moments "we might take you up on that."

When the gang were back in their suite Velma set down the post she had received "So what did you get in the post Velma?" asked Fred

"We hit paydirt gang. Look at the results from the background checks on Marvin Morley and JMM mining or James Malcolm _Morley_ mining to give it its full title"

"Wow and I thought soap operas were messy. What a nice little family affair we have going on" said Daphne reading the documents.

"We've got them, now all we've got to do is trap them" said Velma clutching the post in her hand

"Trap time? This is my favourite part!" said Fred excitedly.

"Really? We'd never have guessed" said Velma dryly.

Velma came out of her room in her red ski suit with the cast and brace on the outside.

"I thought you weren't keen on that suit" said Daphne

"Well Daph I know Shaggy likes me in this" Velma began to resemble the colour of her ski suit "and I can put the cast and brace on the outside which helps keep my knee and ankle really warm."

"Nice one Velma. Plus now you have a good excuse to hold onto him all the time." Daphne nudged Velma and gave her a conspiratorial wink then went to be with Fred.

"I don't need an excuse anymore"


	16. Blood, Sweat and Fear

For once the trap was moderately simple one of the pit+net+tripwire kind. Shaggy would act as bait; Scooby would guard Velma who would report on what was happening to Fred and Daphne who would work the trap. There was a disused shack near their chosen location which had a good view so Velma would secrete herself there. Daphne went to check that it was safe and found that it wasn't quite as suitable for Velma as they had hoped as she found a pair of the creatures they were trying to trap, planning an ambush for them. She barely had time to get off a radio warning before she was battling with them. She managed to kick one on them in the stomach, it went down cursing. This confirmed what they all thought but was of little comfort. The place had electricity so she used her ever present turbo hair-dryer to fend them off. One she could definitely handle, two would be hard but not impossible. When a third one appeared she knew that it was time to leave. Just as she went to unplug the hair-dryer one of the creatures threw a load of snow over her causing the it to short out. The shock stunned Daphne; she screamed, twitched then fell unconscious to the floor.

In the distance they could see an inert Daphne being dragged by two big-foots a third one was leading the way. The group followed as close as they could moving quickly to keep pace with Daphne. Velma was in pain, a lot of pain if Fred read her face correctly, but she pressed on regardless. Fred was sure he'd have two casualties on his hands if she kept this up.

"Velma slow down, your hurting yourself. Look Shaggy you stick with Velma and make sure she doesn't go too fast, Scooby you come with me and we'll see where they're taking Daphne" he whispered. Fred and Scooby set off, Shaggy made sure Velma took some pain-killers before they set off again, at a much slower pace. Finally Fred and Scooby got to the mountain, part way up they could see a cave and Daphne being dragged inside. It was clear that there were lights coming from the inside. There was a large rock part way down the hill aside from that there was no cover at all. Fred knelt down in the snow next to a tree,

"Man this is no good Scoob, let's stay close to the tree-line and see if we can get a better view into the cave from somewhere else"

"Rokay Red"

The shock of being thrown onto a cold hard floor brought Daphne to her senses. She struggled to raise herself up; she knew she had to escape. She quickly looked around it looked like some sort of small cave. There was light coming form one direction so she looked towards it. She saw two big-foots silhouetted against the light. if she could get past them then there was a chance. Before her body could respond they pushed a large boulder in front of the cave mouth and sealed her inside. Tiny chinks of light came from around the boulder, illuminating her prison. The light helped keep her panic at bay, once her eyes got accustomed to the dark she could look around plus she knew she wouldn't run out of air. She turned her back to the light, sat on the floor and closed her eyes giving them the chance to become accustomed to the dark. After about twenty minutes she began a meticulous exploration of the cave but found nothing but stone. Daphne felt it was rather inconsiderate of them to imprison her in a place where there were no secret passages or exits. Still it took a bit of effort to move the stone which would give her all the warning she needed make an escape attempt.

"Red, rook!" Scooby pointed, two creatures came out of the cave and headed towards where they had come from. Fred took his radio and called Shaggy and Velma

"Velma, Shaggy, look out big-foots coming your way. Hello Velma, Shaggy, can you hear me?" there was no reply, only static.

Shaggy and Velma were following slowly behind, they weren't afraid of getting lost there were enough tracks in the snow for them to follow but their progress was slow and Velma had to rest from time-to-time. They were currently standing near a tree while Velma caught her breath. Suddenly a pair of huge hairy hands reached out and covered their mouths. The creature bent down between them and whispered in their ears.

"Shhhh you two, they'll hear you."

"Mmm-mus?" went Velma

"Yes, be quiet follow me" the creature let go and it indicated that they should follow it

"Don't worry Shaggy its fine" whispered Velma talking his hand. They followed it to a well camouflaged hide. The creature opened a flap and motioned for them to go inside it the followed and removed it head to reveal Shamus.

"Sorry about that Velma, I noticed you were making slow progress, those phoney big-foots were heading your way and... what's that on your leg and why are you carrying crutches? What on earth happened to you?" he hurried off to find a seat and ushered Velma over to it "sit down, you should be back in the hotel"

"Oh Shamus stop fussing"

"I have to; your parents aren't here to do so. Anyway, green tea anyone?"

Both of them agreed, a hot drink was just what they wanted round about now plus it was time for Velma to take some pain medication. While Shamus busied himself making the drinks Shaggy sat on some matting next to Velma, she was sitting on a chair with her leg raised up a kit bags. Shaggy rested his head on the thigh of her good leg while Velma ran her fingers slowly through his hair.

"So you finally bagged him then?" said Shamus returning with the tea.

"Sha-mus!" Velma gave a horrified whisper going as red as her ski-suit.

"Like what do you mean?"

"You were all she could talk about on the field trip. It was Shaggy this, Shaggy that. And the number of letters and postcards she sent you, oh and letters she received from you" he replied, handing out the drinks.

Shaggy smiled at the memory, he'd began to realise that Velma was more than a just friend then, that spring had felt so empty without her.

"Was it _that_ obvious" asked Velma still mortified by the revelation.

"Velma, I have four grown-up children, I've seen it in all of them."

"Oh"

"Like what else?"

"Velma kept us enthralled by stories of your exploits. I gather that your Daphne is the 'danger-prone' one yet we only heard about were the times you came to her aid." 

Once they had drunk the drinks they tried to get in contact with Fred but the reception was poor so Shaggy went and climbed a tree outside the hide to get a better signal. When he had gone Shamus turned to Velma.

"I'm puzzled by your Shaggy, people say he's a coward though he doesn't strike me as one" said Shamus

"It's not that he runs away, he does. He'll run away from his own shadow at times, it's the fact that he runs back that counts. He ran back and fought off wolves that were going to attack me."

"Wolves attacked you?"

"Yes, the police officer said it had been a bad season for wolves" as Velma spoke Shamus leaned back and thought for a while

"Something is taking their prey and occasionally them, it's neither big-cats nor bears, I know their tracks; Vicky's people have been all over these mountains trying to work out what has hit the wolf population."

"Like stop there Fred"

"Raggy?"

They heard muffled voices from outside and a short while later Fred and Scooby entered the hide.

"We know where they have taken Daphne. We've got to get her out of there quickly" said Fred.

"True, but I suggest we go in disguise. Just us two go, we'll get in and out quicker that way" replied Shamus as he began to rummage through his bags.

Darkness was coming and snow was beginning to fall as Daphne was dragged out of the cave and down the slope to the large boulder the size of the Mystery Machine. Her escape attempt had failed, her eyes could not adjust to the sudden flood of light when the boulder was moved so she had been quickly overpowered. Daphne was slammed into the boulder, stunning her long enough to allow them to chain her to it a thin branch was forced between her teeth and tied in place with some twine. To her horror one of the big-foot brought a container and poured what looked and smelt like blood on the floor beneath her feet. It ran down the hill towards the wood staining the snow red as it ran. She was then left alone to her fate. The wind was blowing off the mountain which meant she was sheltered by the rock. If the wind kept blowing like this then the scent of the blood would be blown down the hill and attract wolves, if it blew in the other direction then she'd soon freeze to death. She tugged at the chains holding her to the rock but she couldn't budge them.

Daphne froze, she was sure she'd heard something growl just then. She squinted and could make our a four legged animal moving towards her, for a second she thought it might be Scooby but that hope was dashed when a couple of others appeared. The wolves circled her, she could see the hunger in their eyes. One came up and began to lick the blood from the stone in front of her feet. She tried to scream at it but it ignored her. The wind changed direction and blew in her face. Suddenly the wolves began to pace around nervously, sniffing the air. They whimpered and fled leaving Daphne alone. If the wolves were terrified, then what should she be? She closed her eyes for a second, it sounded like something had moved in front of her. There was further sound of movement to the left of her somewhere out of sight. There were wolves snarling, followed by an unnatural growling sound. A wolf whimpered, there was yelp, a snapping, tearing sound then what sounded like receding footsteps heading towards the woods with something being dragged through the snow.

Daphne looked around to see what had happened; she could hear something else moving, something big moving towards here. Through the gloom and snow she could make out two large shapes – big-foots slowly heading towards her. There were different to those she had fought in the shack, they were taller more menacing, arms swung unusually as they walked, those that had captured her walked like people she knew they were people, but these, these were alien movements. Was whatever had scared the wolves away coming back for her? Daphne became frantic she thrashed around in her chains and screamed for all she was worth.

Finally she stopped and sank to her knees accepting her fate. A strange peace came over her; images of the gang came flooding into her mind, they had done so much and come so far since they were kids. There were so many things she wanted to do, but she had some comfort in knowing she had done things she had never thought possible. Her eyes began to tear over as she thought of her friends. She regretted not seeing Shaggy and Velma get together, she tried to picture their wedding and what their children would look like. That hurt, but it was almost too painful to dwell on her deepest regret, never seeing Fred again what would have their kids have looked like she wondered?

'I'd rather be immortal by not dying' the lyrics of a song she's heard on the radio once came back to her. She knew she wouldn't be forgotten she would live on in their thoughts. Fred, she would die thinking of him and of their time together, her last thoughts would be happy thoughts she decided and began to recall when she had first met him at school - a blond, trap-obsessed goof-ball but one who had stolen her heart as soon as she had got to know him. A twig snapped, the sound broke her focus and the fear took hold. The creatures were almost upon her now and moving rapidly. In the forest she thought she saw some more shapes, shapes like those a few yards away. She looked up they were standing in front of her now, just when she thought she was going to go mad from fear she noticed a dash of colour around the neck of one of them. She almost fainted when it spoke her name.

The flap to the hide opened and Fred rushed inside followed by Shamus. Daphne clung to Fred like a limpet, the pair were quickly wrapped up in blankets and Velma vacated her seat so they could sit down.

"Daphne?" asked Velma gently

"How many big-foot do you know who wear an ascot?" Daphne tried to joke but her shaking voice gave her emotions away. They all gathered round Daphne and held on to her to provide reassurance. Eventually Daphne indicated that she was feeling better but neither she nor Fred would let go of each other yet.

"This might be our only chance to trap them, they know we're on to them" said Fred

"Freddie's right, from what little I saw it looked like they were packing-up" said Daphne

"We're a bit thin on the ground, Daphne still needs to recover and young Velma is quite vulnerable in her present state" said Shamus

"I'm not that young" protested Velma

"Most people are young these days" he said with a resigned sigh.

Velma thought for a while, Shamus was right; they were outnumbered... but not out-gunned. She took out her cell-phone "Time to call in the heavy artillery."

Shaggy and Scooby dressed as postal workers, stood at the mouth of the cave and rang a doorbell they carried with them.

"Delivery for the big-foot family!" shouted Shaggy. A puzzled big-foot came to the door and signed for the package and returned into the cave. Shaggy and Scooby walked quickly away, a few seconds later there was a muffled explosion from within the cave as the booby-trapped parcel was opened. Four big-foot creatures emerged from the save coughing and spluttering. When they saw Shaggy and Scooby they bellowed with range and began to chase after them. The four creatures closed in on Shaggy and Scooby, as soon as the pair entered the woods they took a wide path, slowing down enough so the big-foots could see where they were going.

"Get ready, here they come" said Velma as she saw Shaggy and Scooby run past her hiding place into a clearing. The pair dived for cover behind some bushes just as the big-foots entered the clearing. The four looked around trying to work out where to go. They noticed a tail sticking up from a shaking bush and headed towards it. Just when they got there two big-foots leap out from behind the bush and roared. The four sprinted off towards the closest path, three more big-foots appeared, these were waving branches. The four ran off towards another path, suddenly the ground opened and the first two fell in. The back two jumped over the pit and headed along another path, the one where Velma was hiding, alone. The two escaping big-foot saw this and headed directly for her; men in suits they may be but at least of them was strong enough to pick up Fred and throw him through the air. She couldn't run so she lent against a tree and raised one of her crutches ready to defend herself. They seemed to laugh; the closest started to reach out for her. "Bring it on" she snarled readying her crutch. When it was on top of her she rammed the point of her crutch into its stomach as hard as she could. It staggered back, doubled up in pain. Velma readied herself to deal with the second one but just as it was upon her it was a heap on the floor at her feet.

"Pick on someone your own size" said Hank standing over the creature holding the branch of a tree over his shoulder. One of the film crew appeared and filmed what was going on.

"Good timing Hank" said Velma breathing a sigh of relief.

"Yay dad!" yelled Sandi and James jumping up and down on the fallen creature.

Hank stood next to Velma then spoke to camera "She is Velma Dinkley and yes they are made of steel. I'm Hank Barrie and this is Extreme Idiot, Mystery Inc edition."

With cameras rolling the four big-foots who had jumped out at the others removed their heads to reveal Fred, Daphne, Shamus and two of the Extreme Idiot crew. Park rangers hauled the big-foots out of the pit and were revealed to be two JMM mining employees. Hank hauled the other two over and Daphne was given the honour of unmasking them. Underneath was found Marvin Morley the other, given their resemblance, could only be James Morley, his brother.

"One environmental extremist and one gold miner, not much in common you'd think and it's true that there's no love lost between these two brothers, except for one thing, the love of money" said Velma.

"The brothers planned to push an old claim on the mine. If they could scare away the current workers then they could take it over and split the profits" said Fred.

"James would just get rich and Marvin would use it to fund his violent environmental activities"

"Good work you guys. I guess things will be much quieter her now that these four will be heading for jail" said Vicky as the rangers lead the Morley brothers and their henchmen away.

"And... cut. OK people that's it" said the producer

"But what about the nuclear stuff we found?" asked Shaggy.

"They are planning to build a experimental neutrino observatory; they have to be buried deep down to shield them from the outside world, not the other way around. Neutrino is close enough to neutron for it to get confused in someone's mind, especially if they are expecting to find something bad and can't be bothered to check the science."

"Sore?" Shaggy whispered in Velma's ear

"Yes, I think I overdid it a bit" she replied

"When we're done I've got a little surprise for you" Velma shivered as Shaggy gently nuzzled her neck.

"I feel better already"

The rangers got the gang back to the hotel a quickly as they could and smuggled them in the back way. Once up in their suite it was time to put the next stage of their plan into action.

"So gang" said Velma as she slowly made her way to where they stood "We now need _another_ trap, this mystery isn't quite over yet. Those danger situations I've been in are all fake, apart from the last one which was all too real." she smiled at Shaggy _fortunately so was my rescuer_ she thought "If our hunch is correct, this monster has very specific interests. Vicky can only keep the arrest quiet for a while so we need to move fast. Vicky will also spread the rumour that I was captured again rather than Daphne and managed to free myself before you all got there"

"Right gang we need some Velma bait for this trap but Velma's too hurt to do it so… perhaps I could" said Fred, as he spoke he took out some empty spectacle frames that matched Velma's, a wig and some fake freckles.

"Seriously Fred, I'm not sure you could pass yourself off as me" said Velma

"Count me out too Fred, I'm too tall and Velma doesn't have a goatee" said Shaggy

"Wasn't going to suggest it Shag we need you to be part of the trap." replied Fred

"Ro rail on Relma" said Scooby pointing at his tail

"True and you need to be with Shag on the trap" said Fred

"That just leaves one person who can stand in for me" said Velma winking at Shaggy

"Who?" said Daphne then she realised that everyone was looking at her "Oh no, not me, I don't wear orange" she said backing away slowly

From behind his back Shaggy producing a litre tub of full-cream ultra plain Belgian chocolate ice-cream while Velma held out a spoon and a bottle of chocolate sauce.

"Do it for a Daphne snack?" said Shaggy.

(A/N The lyrics in question come from the song _Am I in Sync_ by Steve Taylor. There was also a cover version of this by the band Circle of Dust)


	17. It's jinkies not jeepers

Daphne stared at herself in the mirror and shuddered, she was wearing a pair of Velma's old glasses with the lenses removed, fake freckles adorned her face, on her head was an auburn wig styled to match Velma's hair and she was wearing set of clothes identical to those Velma wore. Daphne could feel the panic rise within her; she'd had nightmares like this where Dinkleyism became the must-have fashion style. The catwalks of Paris and Milan were full of models wearing orange turtle-neck sweaters, short red pleated skirts and thick rectangular glasses, DKNY became DKNLEY, the little black dress became little orange dress, all shoes were sensible, there was no more make-up... Daphne held onto the wall, took some deep breaths and tried to calm herself, now wasn't the time for another Dinkleyism induced panic-attack. _Someone is going to pay for this_ she thought as she looked at herself in the mirror again and applied the last fake freckle.

Gibby walked into the bar and saw Velma sitting alone a little distance from Fred, Shaggy and Scooby

"You OK there Velma?" said Fred

"Oh I'm just a bit fed-up right now. I've been thinking, I guess Gibby was right; I have been pretty much left to fend for myself on this mystery. I feel really bad about being so mean to him."

Gibby moved closer to listen.

"Look Velma, it wasn't deliberate. We always came to get you. You know we wouldn't leave you behind. Like we just got distracted this time" said Shaggy

"I know Shag. But it feels like it at times especially being chained to that rock for hours on end… I was so cold and so alone; I wish Gibby had been there to save me. I think I'll take a walk down the south woodland path. Just to clear my head, I've, I've got some decision to make. I've been very rude to Gibby when all along I should have been more grateful."

"Well, do you want any company?" said Shaggy

"Not just now, I need time to think... meet me at the end of the path in about a hour, how's that?"

"Whatever, just stay safe Velma, see you then" and with that Velma got up and headed out of the bar limping slightly. Gibby followed a few seconds later as nonchalantly as he could.

When they had left another Velma, on a pair of crutches this time, hobbled out of the ladies toilet and gave the boys the thumbs up "nice work Daph" she spoke into a walkie-talkie.

"Could either of you hear what I was saying?" she asked turning to the boys

"No just what Daph said" replied Fred, he picked up his phone and called Vicky to tell them that the plan was in motion and they were on their way "Vicky's ready out back. One of her rangers will keep an eye on Daph just in case anything happens before we're ready."

"You know Daphne looked kinda cute in that outfit" said Fred.

"I wouldn't say that to her face, you'll be in enough trouble when she finds out about Shaggy and I and that you didn't tell her" said Velma

"All the best people wear orange and have freckles" said Shaggy taking her by the arm

"You smooth talker you" smiled Velma

At the appointed time Daphne started walking towards the woodland path "Oh, err Jinkies" she said loudly "Look at the time. I'd better get going down this badly lit and secluded part of woodland path so get to where Fre... I mean Shaggy is."

_Jeepers this is so scary_ thought Daphne as she walked along, she was walking as fast as she could, menacing shadows surrounded her, she thought she could hear something behind her _next time I want two tubs of ice-cream, no three. Wait what am I thinking!_ There it was again, something was following her. She risked a peek behind her and caught a glimpse of a horribly familiar shape moving behind her.

"I'm sure I'll be safe when I get into Shaggy's strong muscular arms" said Daphne as she heard the sounds of whatever was following her get closer.

"Oh good grief" muttered Velma holding her head in her hands. She could hear Vicky and the other rangers sniggering nearby.

"That's our signal" whispered Fred

"That code-phrase was Daphne's idea wasn't it?" replied Velma holding onto Fred as he started the snowmobile

"Yeah, how did you know?" asked Fred in surprise

"Just a lucky guess" replied Velma with a resigned sighed

Fred nodded to Vicky and they all set off

"Like Scooby, don't bump into me" whispered Shaggy waving his arms about trying to stay upright.

"Ri ran't relp rit" said Scooby

Both were tottering around in the clearing on concealed stilts so they would appear the same height when they were standing next to Daphne as they would when standing next to Velma.

"Guys, she's coming in hot" Velma's voice came over the radio. Shaggy and Scooby looked in the direction Daphne was coming from. A few minutes later she appeared and went straight to Shaggy.

"Jeep... Jinkies there you are Shaggy"

"Hi Velma" he waved and unsteadily made his way towards Daphne. When they were together Daphne pulled him down to her.

"Listen Shag, Velma really fancies…" she whispered in his ear

"Fancies me and you want me to do something about it?

"Yes, but how did you…?"

"Already done Daph. Our second date is right after this" Shaggy stopped and looked down the path "Like Daph..." he whispered

Daphne looked stunned "Second Date? _Second_ Date! This is so unfair. I wanted to set you two up."

"Well, you could try setting _him_ up with a date" said Shaggy pointing behind her as a big-foot appeared from the path she had just come down.

"Like see ya Velma!" shouted Shaggy and he and Scooby ran off. As he ran he pulled a rope to arm the trap. Daphne gave what she hope sounded like a Velma-ish 'jinkies' scream and ran off after Shaggy, at the appropriate spot she pretended to trip up and called out for her glasses. The creature roared and ran for her and straight into the trap. It was hoisted up into the air by a net but before anyone could rejoice there was a metallic flash from within the net and the creature was free. Daphne scrambled to her feet and ran, straight into a sheer rock face. Daphne tuned around and flattened herself against the rock. The creature was just about to take hold of her when she pulled off her disguise to reveal herself; this caused it to pause in confusion. The next second a snowmobile sailed through the air and a crutch swung down from it connecting with the monster's groin lifting it off its feet. It crumpled to the ground a second later.

"Oh, oh" it moaned

The snowmobile swung round and sped towards the monster, Velma pinned it to the ground with a slightly dented crutch while Vicky and the other rangers converged on the location.

"Let's see who this monster is" said Fred pulling the mask off

"Gibby Norton!" exclaimed Vicky

"Just as we expected" said Velma sitting back on the snowmobile with a satisfied smile on her face.

"So how did you all know Velma?" asked Vicky.

"Well Vicky, Gibby's been stalking me on and off for years, he's obsessed and infatuated with me but I've always rejected his advances. He had hoped by saving me and bad-mouthing Shaggy that I would fall for him."

"Why's that" asked Vicky

"It started time I was thrown off the cliff and rescued by Gibby and his friends. I was, and am, genuinely grateful to them for the help he and his friends me. But my reaction to his help got him thinking so he performed a series of copycat incidents on me which he would then save me from. In all the other cases I appeared to be in some kind of danger, but Fred and Daphne found a quick-stop device at the sawmill and a carbon dioxide scrubber at the geothermal plant while Shaggy and Scooby found a safety harness and steel wire at the lake. Also I was tied-up in the pit and the first thing Gibby said was that he was glad I had freed myself, but how would he have known that I had been tied-up, unless he had been the one that had done it in the first place? Every time I was knocked out with sleeping mist, that never happened to anyone else" Vicky pulled off the gloves on Gibby's costume, inside each was a canister of sleeping mist set to discharge thought the palms.

"He wanted to make himself appear the hero and discredit Shaggy so he could win Velma over" said Fred

"What also made me suspicious was that Gibby sought to… exploit what he had just done, Shaggy has never done that. He claimed he would protect me yet when I was really hurt, in real danger, and there was real danger to the person doing the rescuing, he was nowhere to be seen."

"What real danger?" asked Gibby incredulously "You just sprained you ankle"

"Dislocated hip, ankle and damaged ligaments in my ankle and knee _actually_ Gibby" replied Velma coldly, holding out her crutches by way of evidence "I need these to walk on that's why I went easy on you."

"While you were off spreading lies and about Shaggy he was saving Velma from wolves" replied Daphne

"Well Velma each of the times he grabbed you constitutes a kidnapping add to that unlawful imprisonment, reckless endangerment, trespassing and slander of Mr Rogers character it's safe to say that the only stalking Mr Norton will be doing for the next few years will be round a prison exercise yard" said Vicky and with that she and the other rangers lead Gibby away.

When the rangers had gone Shaggy helped Velma onto a snowmobile. She sat on his lap as she could ride side saddle; Velma took hold of Shaggy "I don't need a knight in shining armour when I've got one in a old green t-shirt" she declared.

"Hot-tub for two, with dinner, awaits us" said Shaggy

"Jinkies that sounds nice. I could get used to this" said Velma, her eyes twinkling. Daphne gave her a thumbs-up and the pair headed off to the hotel she then gave a happy sigh then turned and began to stalk towards Fred and Scooby who both tried to hide behind each other "So, their _second_ date hmmmmm? I want a word with you."

In the hotel a fax was placed in Velma's mail box. It was from her parent's lab. It simply said Fur/Skin Sample SL-1 initial results. Cells collected mDNA extracted and analysed, results: Genus: Homo, Species: Unknown.


End file.
